


Character Files

by Misc (UnknownUnseenUnheard), UnknownUnseenUnheard



Category: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, Marvel, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Antagonistic Soulmates, Artificial Soulmates, Gen, I think I might be OCD, I'm not gonna even bother tagging them, Nuh uh, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Sooo many characters, Soulmates, This is largely self indulgent, You’re welcome to guess which are which, so many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 120
Words: 8,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/Misc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/UnknownUnseenUnheard
Summary: Literally what it says in the title





	1. Sora

Name

  1. Sora




Aliases

  1. Keybearer, Keyblade Guardian, Keyblade Master, Chosen One




Appearances

  1. Chains of Fate; From the Heart; Destiny’s Chosen; A Shadow, a Light, and a Sky; Final Anime




Family

  1. Father:

    1. Biological

      1. [Zack Fair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533887#workskin) (From the Heart Verse)

      2. [Cloud Strife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533875#workskin) (Chains of Fate)

  2. Step Father

    1. [Sabin Rene Figaro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533782#workskin) (From the Heart Verse)

  3. Mother:

    1. Biological

      1. [Hestia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534442#workskin) (From the Heart Verse)

      2. [Rosso the Crimson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533896#workskin) (Chains of Fate)

    2. Adoptive

      1. [Tina Branford](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533779#workskin) (From the Heart; A Shadow, a Light, and a Sky)

  4. Siblings:

    1. Genetic:

      1. [Vanitas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533260#workskin) (Clone, partial genetic template)

      2. [Roxas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533287) (Clone, partial genetic template)

      3. [Xion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533296#workskin) (Clone, partial genetic template)

    2. Via Artificial Soul Bond

      1. [Ventus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533269#workskin)

    3. Adoptive

      1. [Gau](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45553759) (From the Heart Verse)

  5. Cousins:

    1. Children of the First Olympian Generation (From the Heart Verse)

      1. [Percy Jackson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534238#workskin)

      2. [Jason Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534253#workskin)

      3. [Thalia Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534259#workskin)

      4. [Nico di Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534265#workskin)

      5. [Bianca di Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534289#workskin)

  6. Uzumaki Clan (Chains of Fate)

    1. Naruto Uzumaki

    2. Karin

    3. [Terra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533317#workskin)

  7. Children:

    1. Adoptive

      1. [Harry Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45553816) (Destiny’s Chosen Verse)




Affiliations

  1. [Keyblade Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534682#workskin) (All Incarnations)

  2. [Sora’s Heart Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534685#workskin) (All Incarnations)

  3. [Trinity Trio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534862#workskin) (All Incarnations)

  4. [Uzumaki Clan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534691#workskin) (Chains of Fate)

  5. [New Uzushiogakure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534865#workskin) (Chains of Fate)

  6. [Team Strife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534706#workskin) (Chains of Fate)

  7. [Harry Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45553816) (Destiny’s Chosen)

  8. [Camp Half Blood](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Camp_Half-Blood) (From the Heart Verse)

  9. [Branford Orphanage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534718#workskin) (From the Heart Verse)

  10. Potential [Elemental Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534700#workskin) (From the Heart Verse)

  11. Cosmos (Final Anime)

  12. [Returners (Final Anime)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534724#workskin)




Known Teachers

  1. [Cloud Strife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533875#workskin) (Chains of Fate)

  2. [Tina Branford](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533779#workskin) (From the Heart Verse)

  3. [Krile Mayer Baldesion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533761#workskin) (From the Heart Verse)

  4. [Vanitas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533260#workskin) (A Shadow, a Light, and a Sky)

  5. [Ventus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533269#workskin) (A Shadow, a Light, and a Sky)

  6. [Donald Duck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533398#workskin) (Informally)




Known Students

  1. [Harry Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45553816) (Destiny’s Chosen)




Counterparts

  1. [Roxas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533287) (Nobody)




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Primary:

    1. [Riku](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533227)

    2. [Kairi ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533236#workskin)

  2. Artificial

    1. [Vanitas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533260#workskin)

    2. [Ventus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533269#workskin)

    3. [Roxas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533287)

    4. [Xion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533296#workskin)




Status

  1. Alive (Chains of Fate; A Shadow, a Light, and a Sky; From the Heart Verse; Final Anime)

  2. Deceased (Destiny’s Chosen, Currently a Spirit)




Home World

  1. Destiny Islands




Origin

  1. Kingdom Hearts





	2. Riku

Name

  1. Riku




Aliases

  1. Keyblade Master, Keyblade Guardian




Appearances

  1. Chains of Fate; From the Heart; Destiny’s Chosen; A Shadow, a Light, and a Sky




Family

  1. Father

    1. [Golbez](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533599#workskin) (All Incarnations)

  2. Uncles

    1. [Cecil Harvey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533617#workskin)

  3. Aunts

    1. [Rosa Joanna Farrell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533623#workskin) (through marriage)




Affiliations

  1. [Maleficent’s Villain Alliance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534733#workskin) (Formerly)

  2. [Skuld’s Alliance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534757#workskin) (Unwillingly)

  3. [Keyblade Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534682#workskin) (All Incarnations)

  4. [Team Crimson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534769#workskin) (Chains of Fate)

  5. [New Uzushiogakure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534865#workskin) (Formerly, Chains of Fate)

  6. Potential [Elemental Guardian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534700) (From the Heart Verse)




Known Teachers

  1. [Maleficent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533344#workskin)

  2. [Rosso the Crimson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533896#workskin) (Chains of Fate)

  3. [Tina Branford](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533779#workskin) (From the Heart Verse)

  4. [Celes Chere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533833#workskin) (Informally)

  5. [Mickey Mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533383) (Informally)



Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Primary

    1. [Sora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533218)

    2. [Kairi ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533236#workskin)




Status

  1. Alive




Home World

  1. Destiny Islands




Origin

  1. Kingdom Hearts





	3. Kairi

Name

  1. Kairi




Aliases

  1. Princess of Light, Guardian of Light




Appearances

  1. From the Heart; Destiny’s Chosen; A Shadow, a Light, and a Sky




Family

  1. Father:

    1. Adoptive

      1. [Adelbert Steiner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534088#workskin) (All Incarnations) †

  2. Grandmother

    1. Biological

      1. [Krile Mayer Baldesion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533761#workskin)

  3. Siblings

    1. [Xion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533296#workskin) (Clone)




Affiliations

  1. [Keyblade Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534682#workskin)

  2. [Princess of Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534778#workskin)

  3. Potential [Elemental Guardian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534700) (From the Heart Verse)




Known Teachers

  1. Yen Sid

  2. [Tina Branford](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533779#workskin) (From the Heart Verse)




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Namine (Nobody)




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Primary

    1. [Sora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533218)

    2. [Riku](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533227#workskin)

  2. Artificial

    1. Namine




Status

  1. Alive




Home World

  1. Radiant Garden




Origin

  1. Kingdom Hearts 





	4. Vanitas

Name

  1. Vanitas




Aliases

  1. The Boy in the Mask




Appearances

  1. Chains of Fate; From the Heart Verse; A Shadow, a Light, and a Sky; Destiny’s Chosen




Family

  1. Siblings

    1. [Sora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533218) (Partial Genetic Template)

    2. [Ventus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533269#workskin) (Partial Genetic Template)

    3. [Roxas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533287)

    4. [Xion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533296#workskin)




Affiliations

  1. [Xehanort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533404#workskin) (Unwillingly)

  2. [Real Organization XIII](https://kingdomhearts.fandom.com/wiki/Thirteen_Seekers_of_Darkness)

  3. [Unversed](https://kingdomhearts.fandom.com/wiki/Unversed)

  4. [Sora’s Heart Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534685#workskin)




Known Teachers

  1. [Xehanort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533404#workskin)




Known Students

  1. [Sora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533218) (A Shadow, a Light, and a Sky)




Counterparts

  1. [Ventus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533269#workskin) (Other half of his soul)




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Primary

    1. [Skuld](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533311#workskin)

  2. Artificial

    1. [Ventus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533269#workskin)

    2. [Sora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533218)




Status

  1. Alive

    1. Incapacitated (Chains of Fate; From the Heart Verse)

    2. Active (All Other Incarnations)




Home World

  1. Keyblade Graveyard




Origin

  1. Kingdom Hearts 





	5. Ventus

Name

  1. Ventus




Aliases

  1. The Sleeping Boy, Angel of Hearts, The Lost Guardian




Appearances

  1. Godfall; From the Heart Verse; Destiny’s Chosen




Family

  1. Sibling

    1. Genetic

      1. [Vanitas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533260#workskin) (Clone)

    2. Via Artificial Soul Bond

      1. [Sora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533218)

  2. Children

    1. Adopted

      1. [Harry Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45553816) (Destiny’s Chosen)




Affiliations

  1. [Keyblade Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534682#workskin)

  2. [Keyblade Corps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534802#workskin)

  3. [Wayfinder Trio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45554095)

  4. [Sora’s Heart Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534685#workskin)

  5. [Dandelions ](https://kingdomhearts.fandom.com/wiki/Dandelions)(Formerly)

  6. [Xehanort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533404#workskin) (Formerly)

  7. [Eraqus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533449#workskin) (Formerly)




Known Teachers

  1. [Master Ava](https://kingdomhearts.fandom.com/wiki/Ava)

  2. [Xehanort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533404#workskin)

  3. [Eraqus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533449#workskin)




Known Students

  1. [Harry Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45553816) (Destiny’s Chosen)

  2. [Sora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533218) (A Shadow, a Light, and a Sky)




Counterparts

  1. [Vanitas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533260#workskin) (Other half of his soul)




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Primary

    1. [Skuld](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533311#workskin)

  2. Artificial

    1. [Vanitas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533260#workskin)

    2. [Sora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533218)




Status

  1. Alive




Home World

  1. Daybreak Town




Origin

  1. Kingdom Hearts 





	6. Roxas

Name

  1. Roxas




Aliases

  1. Keybearer, The Key of Destiny




Appearances

  1. Destiny’s Chosen




Family

  1. Sibling

    1. [Sora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533218) (Partial Genetic Template)

    2. [Ventus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533269#workskin) (Partial Genetic Template)

    3. [Xion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533296#workskin) (Clone)

    4. [Vanitas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533260#workskin)




Affiliations

  1. [Organization XIII](https://kingdomhearts.fandom.com/wiki/Organization_XIII) (Formerly)

  2. [Keyblade Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534682#workskin)

  3. [Sora’s Heart Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534685#workskin)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. [Xion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533296#workskin) (Informally)




Counterparts

  1. [Sora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533218) (Original Self)




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Primary

    1. Unknown

  2. Artificial

    1. [Sora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533218)




Status

  1. Alive




Home World

  1. Twilight Town




Origin

  1. Kingdom Hearts





	7. Xion

Name

  1. Xion




Aliases

  1. Number XIV, Puppet




Appearances

  1. Destiny’s Chosen




Family

  1. Sibling

    1. [Roxas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533287) (Partial Genetic Template)

    2. [Kairi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533236#workskin) (Partial Genetic Template)

    3. [Sora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533218) (Partial Genetic Template)

    4. [Vanitas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533260#workskin)

    5. [Ventus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533269#workskin)



Affiliations

  1. [Organization XIII](https://kingdomhearts.fandom.com/wiki/Organization_XIII) (Formerly)

  2. [Real Organization XIII](https://kingdomhearts.fandom.com/wiki/Thirteen_Seekers_of_Darkness) (Unwillingly)

  3. [Sora’s Heart Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534685#workskin)

  4. [Keyblade Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534682#workskin)




Known Teachers

  1. [Roxas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533287) (Infromaly)




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Primary

    1. Unknown

  2. Artificial

    1. [Sora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533218)




Status

  1. Alive




Home World

  1. Castle Oblivion




Origin

  1. Kingdom Hearts 





	8. Skuld

Name

  1. Skuld




Aliases

  1. Subject X, Experiment XIII, Fallen Fate




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. Unknown




Affiliations

  1. [Dandelions](https://kingdomhearts.fandom.com/wiki/Dandelions)

  2. [Keyblade Corps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534802#workskin)

  3. [Keyblade Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534682#workskin) (Formerly)

  4. [Skuld’s Alliance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534757#workskin)

  5. Kronos




Known Teachers

  1. [Master Ava ](https://kingdomhearts.fandom.com/wiki/Ava)




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. [Tahiri Veila](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534511#workskin) (Star Wars)




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Primary

    1. [Ventus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533269#workskin)

    2. [Vanitas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533260#workskin)




Status

  1. Alive




Home World

  1. Daybreak Town




Origin

  1. Kingdom Hearts





	9. Terra

Name

  1. Terra




Aliases

  1. Earth’s Bane, Keyblade Master, [Xehanort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533404#workskin)’s Champion




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse; Chains of Fate




Family

  1. Father

    1. Adoptive

      1. [Eraqus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533449#workskin)




Affiliations

  1. [Keyblade Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534682#workskin)

  2. [Wayfinder Trio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45554095)

  3. [Xehanort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533404#workskin) (Formerly)

  4. [Real Organization XIII](https://kingdomhearts.fandom.com/wiki/Thirteen_Seekers_of_Darkness) (Unwillingly)




Known Teachers

  1. [Eraqus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533449#workskin)

  2. [Xehanort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533404#workskin)




Known Students

  1. Naruto Uzumaki (Chains of Fate)




Counterparts

  1. [Jacen Solo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534487#workskin) | [Darth Caedus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534487#workskin)




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Primary

    1. [Aqua](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533323#workskin)




Status

  1. Alive




Home World

  1. Land of Departure




Origin

  1. Kingdom Hearts





	10. Aqua

Name

  1. Aqua




Aliases

  1. Keyblade Master, The Wanderer, The Lost Master




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse; Chains of Fate




Family

  1. Unknown




Affiliations

  1. [Keyblade Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534682#workskin)

  2. [Dark Realm Survival Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534895#workskin)

  3. [Wayfinder Trio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45554095)




Known Teachers

  1. [Eraqus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533449#workskin)




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. [Jaina Solo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534493#workskin)




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Primary

    1. [Terra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533317#workskin)




Status

  1. Alive




Home World

  1. Land of Departure




Origin

  1. Kingdom Hearts





	11. Maleficent

Name

  1. Maleficent




Aliases

  1. Dark Fae, Mistress of all Evil




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse; Chains of Fate




Family

  1. Unknown




Affiliations

  1. [Maleficent’s Villain Alliance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534733#workskin)

  2. [Skuld’s Alliance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534757#workskin)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. [Riku](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533227)




Counterparts

  1. [Maleficent](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Maleficent) (Once Upon a Time)




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Unknown




Status

  1. Alive




Home World

  1. Enchanted Dominion




Origin

  1. Sleeping Beauty





	12. Mickey Mouse

Name

  1. Mickey Mouse




Aliases

  1. Keyblade Master, Mouseketeer, Sorcerer’s Apprentice, Uzukage




Appearances

  1. Chains of Fate




Family

  1. Wife

    1. Minnie Mouse




Affiliations

  1. [Keyblade Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534682#workskin)

  2. [New Uzushiogakure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534865#workskin) (Chains of Fate)

  3. [Disney Castle](https://kingdomhearts.fandom.com/wiki/Disney_Castle)




Known Teachers

  1. Yen Sid




Known Students

  1. [Riku](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533227) (Informally)




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Married




Soulmates

  1. Primary

    1. Minnie Mouse




Status

  1. Alive




Home World

  1. Disney Castle




Origin

  1. Disney





	13. Donald Duck

Name

  1. Donald Duck




Aliases

  1. Court Magician, Red Mage




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse; Destiny’s Chosen




Family

  1. Wife

    1. Daisy Duck

  2. Nephews

    1. Dewey

    2. Huey

    3. Louie




Affiliations

  1. [Keyblade Guardians Support Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534682#workskin)

  2. [Trinity Trio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534862#workskin)

  3. [Disney Castle](https://kingdomhearts.fandom.com/wiki/Disney_Castle)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. [Sora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533218) (Informally)




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Married




Soulmates

  1. Unknown




Status

  1. Alive




Home World

  1. Disney Castle




Origin

  1. Disney





	14. Goofy

Name

  1. Goofy




Aliases

  1. Captain of the Royal Guard




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse; Destiny’s Chosen




Family

  1. Children

    1. [Max Goof](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Max_Goof)




Affiliations

  1. [Keyblade Guardians Support Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534682#workskin)

  2. [Trinity Trio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534862#workskin)

  3. [Disney Castle](https://kingdomhearts.fandom.com/wiki/Disney_Castle)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Widowed




Soulmates

  1. Unknown




Status

  1. Alive




Home World

  1. Disney Castle




Origin

  1. Disney





	15. Xehanort

 Name

  1. Xehanort




Aliases

  1. Keyblade Master, Seeker of Darkness, Fallen Master, Old Coot




Appearances

  1. Chains of Fate; From the Heart Verse; Destiny’s Chosen; Final Anime




Family

  1. Unknown




Affiliations

  1. [Organization XIII](https://kingdomhearts.fandom.com/wiki/Organization_XIII)

  2. [Real Organization XIII](https://kingdomhearts.fandom.com/wiki/Thirteen_Seekers_of_Darkness)

  3. [Chaos ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533473#workskin)




Known Teachers

  1. Unknown




Known Students

  1. [Vanitas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533260#workskin)

  2. [Ventus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533269#workskin)

  3. [Terra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533317#workskin)




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Primary

    1. [Eraqus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533449#workskin)

  2. Artificial

    1. [Real Organization XIII](https://kingdomhearts.fandom.com/wiki/Thirteen_Seekers_of_Darkness) Members




Status

  1. Alive




Home World

  1. Scala as Caelum




Origin

  1. Kingdom Hearts 





	16. Xemnas

Name

  1. Xemnas




Aliases

  1. Superior of the Inbetween




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. [Terra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533317#workskin) (Partial Genetic Template)

  2. [Xehanort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533404#workskin) (Partial Genetic Template)




Affiliations

  1. [Organization XIII ](https://kingdomhearts.fandom.com/wiki/Organization_XIII)

  2. [Real Organization XIII ](https://kingdomhearts.fandom.com/wiki/Thirteen_Seekers_of_Darkness)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. [Terra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533317#workskin)

  2. Ansem, Seeker of Darkness




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Artificial

    1. [Xehanort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533404#workskin)




Status

  1. Alive




Home World

  1. The World That Never Was




Origin

  1. Kingdom Hearts





	17. Axel

Name

  1. Axel




Aliases

  1. Flurry of Dancing Flames, Lea




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. Unknown




Affiliations

  1. [Keyblade Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534682#workskin)

  2. [Organization XIII](https://kingdomhearts.fandom.com/wiki/Organization_XIII) (Formerly)




Known Teachers

  1. Yen Sid




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. [Reno Sinclair](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Reno)




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Primary

    1. [Saix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533428#workskin)




Status

  1. Alive




Home World

  1. Radiant Garden




Origin

  1. Kingdom Hearts





	18. Saix

Name

  1. Saix




Aliases

  1. The Luna Divider, Isa




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. Unknown




Affiliations

  1. [Organization XIII](https://kingdomhearts.fandom.com/wiki/Organization_XIII)

  2. [Real Organization XIII](https://kingdomhearts.fandom.com/wiki/Thirteen_Seekers_of_Darkness)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Primary

    1. [Axel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533422#workskin)

  2. Artificial

    1. [Xehanort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533404#workskin)




Status

  1. Alive




Home World

  1. Radiant Garden




Origin

  1. Kingdom Hearts





	19. Eraqus

Name

  1. Eraqus




Aliases

  1. Master of the Keep, Keyblade Master, Guardian of the Land of Departure




Appearances

  1. Chains of Fate; From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. Ancestor

    1. [Brain](https://kingdomhearts.fandom.com/wiki/Brain)




Affiliations

  1. [Keyblade Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534682#workskin)




Known Teachers

  1. Unknown




Known Students

  1. [Terra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533317#workskin)

  2. [Ventus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533269#workskin)

  3. [Aqua](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533323#workskin)




Counterparts

  1. Luke Skywalker (Star Wars Universe)




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Primary

    1. [Xehanort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533404#workskin)




Status

  1. Deceased




Home World

  1. Scala as Caelum




Origin

  1. Kingdom Hearts





	20. Garland | Chaos

Name

  1. Garland | Chaos




Aliases

  1. Destroyer, Bringer of Darkness, First Evil, Progenitor




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse; Final Anime




Family

  1. Children

    1. [Kuja](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534079#workskin)

    2. [Mikoto](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Mikoto_\(Final_Fantasy_IX\)) †

    3. [Zidane Tribal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534019#workskin)




Affiliations

  1. Future Self

  2. [Terra FFIX](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Terra_\(Final_Fantasy_IX\))

  3. [Elemental Archfiends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534814#workskin)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. [Kuja](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534079#workskin)




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Not Applicable




Status

  1. Alive




Home World

  1. World A FFI




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy I





	21. Zest

Name

  1. Zest




Aliases

  1. Warrior of Light, Warrior, Knight, Lost Guardian, Last Guardian




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse; Final Anime




Family

  1. Husband

    1. [Sauber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533485#workskin)




Affiliations

  1. [Elemental Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534700#workskin)

  2. [Keyblade Corps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534802#workskin)

  3. Cosmos




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Widowed




Soulmates

  1. Primary

    1. [Sauber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533485#workskin)




Status

  1. Deceased (Currently a Spirit)




Home World

  1. World A FFI




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy I





	22. Sauber

Name

  1. Sauber




Aliases

  1. Thief, Ninja, Father of Murder




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. Husband

    1. [Zest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533482#workskin) †




Affiliations

  1. [Elemental Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534700#workskin)

  2. [Keyblade Corps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534802#workskin)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Widowed




Soulmates

  1. Primary

    1. [Zest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533482#workskin) †




Status

  1. Alive (Reincarnated)




Home World

  1. World A FFI




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy I





	23. Floe

Name

  1. Floe




Aliases

  1. Mother of the White Arts, White Mage




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. Husband

    1. [Daewoo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533503#workskin)




Affiliations

  1. [Elemental Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534700#workskin)

  2. [Keyblade Corps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534802#workskin)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Married




Soulmates

  1. Primary

    1. [Daewoo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533503#workskin)




Status

  1. Alive (Reincarnated)




Home World

  1. World A FFI




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy I





	24. Daewoo

Name

  1. Daewoo




Aliases

  1. Dark Mage, Black Mage, Father of the Black Arts




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. Wife

    1. [Floe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533497#workskin)




Affiliations

  1. [Elemental Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534700#workskin)

  2. [Keyblade Corps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534802#workskin)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Married




Soulmates

  1. Primary

    1. [Floe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533497#workskin)




Status

  1. Alive (Reincarnated)




Home World

  1. World A FFI




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy I





	25. Lich

 Name

  1. Lich




Aliases

  1. Archfiend of the Earth, Harbinger of Death




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. None




Affiliations

  1. [Elemental Archfiends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534814#workskin)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Not Applicable




Status

  1. Deceased (Undead)




Home World

  1. World A FFI




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy I





	26. Tiamat

Name

  1. Tiamat




Aliases

  1. Archfiend of Wind, [Red Death](https://howtotrainyourdragon.fandom.com/wiki/Red_Death)




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. Unknown




Affiliations

  1. [Elemental Archfiends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534814#workskin) (Formerly)

  2. Himself




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Not Applicable




Status

  1. Alive (Reincarnated)




Home World

  1. World A FFI

  2. Dragon Island




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy I





	27. Kraken

Name

  1. Kraken




Aliases

  1. Archfiend of the Water, Leviathan




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. Unknown




Affiliations

  1. [Elemental Archfiends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534814#workskin) (Formerly)

  2. Davy Jones




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Not Applicable




Status

  1. Alive (Reincarnated)




Home World

  1. World A FFI

  2. Port Royal




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy I





	28. Marilith

Name

  1. Marilith




Aliases

  1. Archfiend of Fire




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. Unknown




Affiliations

  1. [Elemental Archfiends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534814#workskin)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Not Applicable




Status

  1. Alive (Reincarnated)




Home World

  1. World A FFI




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy I 





	29. Cerberus

Name

  1. Cerberus




Aliases

  1. Guardian of the Wind, Spot, Hell’s Guard




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse; Prophecy Breakers




Family

  1. Unknown




Affiliations

  1. [Elemental Archfiends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534814#workskin) (Formerly)

  2. Cloud of Darkness (Formerly)

  3. [Hades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534457#workskin) (Olympus Prime)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Cerberus (Olympus Coliseum)




Marital Status

  1. Alive (Reincarnated)




Soulmates

  1. Not Applicable




Status

  1. Active




Home World

  1. Dark World FFIII

  2. Olympus Prime




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy III





	30. Echidna

Name

  1. Echidna




Aliases

  1. Archfiend of the Water, Mother of all Monsters




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. Father

    1. Phorcys

  2. Mother

    1. Keto

  3. Husband

    1. Typhoon

  4. Titans

    1. Extended Family




Affiliations

  1. [Elemental Archfiends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534814#workskin) (Formerly)

  2. Cloud of Darkness (Formerly)

  3. [Titans](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Titan_Army)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Married




Soulmates

  1. Not Applicable




Status

  1. Alive (Reincarnated)




Home World

  1. Dark World FFIII

  2. Olympus Prime




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy III





	31. Ahriman

 Name

  1. Ahriman




Aliases

  1. Archfiend of the Earth, Lord of Spirits




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. None




Affiliations

  1. [Elemental Archfiends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534814#workskin)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Not Applicable




Status

  1. Deceased (Spirit)




Home World

  1. Dark World FFIII




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy III





	32. Ladon

Name

  1. Ladon




Aliases

  1. Archfiend of Fire, Dragon of the Eternal Bad Breath




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. Father

    1. Typhoon

  2. Mother

    1. [Echidna ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533578#workskin)




Affiliations

  1. [Elemental Archfiends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534814#workskin) (Formerly)

  2. [Garden of the Hesperides](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Garden_of_the_Hesperides)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Not Applicable




Status

  1. Alive (Reincarnated)




Home World

  1. Dark World FFIII

  2. Olympus Prime




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy III





	33. Theodor | Golbez

Name

  1. Theodor | Golbez




Aliases

  1. Guardian of Darkness, Man in Black




Appearances

  1. Final Anime




Family

  1. Father

    1. [Kluya](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Kluya) †

  2. Mother

    1. [Cecilia](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Cecilia) †

  3. Siblings

    1. [Cecil Harvey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533617#workskin)

  4. Children

    1. [Riku](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533227#workskin)




Affiliations

  1. [Zemus](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Zemus) (Unwillingly, Formerly) †

  2. [Chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533473#workskin)

  3. [Elemental Archfiends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534814#workskin) (Formerly)

  4. [Maleficent’s Villain Alliance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534733#workskin) (Chains of Fate)




Known Teachers

  1. Zemus †




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Unknown




Status

  1. Alive (Reincarnated) (Chains of Fate, Final Anime)

  2. Unknown (All Other Incarnations)




Home World

  1. Earth Final Fantasy IV




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy IV





	34. Cecil Harvey

Name

  1. Cecil Harvey




Aliases

  1. Dark Knight, Paladin




Appearances

  1. Final Anime; Chains of Fate




Family

  1. Father

    1. Biological

      1. [Kluya](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Kluya) †

    2. Adoptive

      1. [King of Baron](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/King_of_Baron) †

  2. Mother

    1. [Cecilia](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Cecilia) †

  3. Wife

    1. [Rosa Joanna Farrell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533623#workskin)

  4. Siblings

    1. [Golbez](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533599#workskin) | [Theodor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533599#workskin)

  5. Nephews  

    1. [Riku](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533227#workskin)




Affiliations

  1. [Red Wings of Baron](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Red_Wings)

  2. [Kingdom of Baron](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534832#workskin)

  3. [New Uzushiogakure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534865#workskin) (Chains of Fate)

  4. Cosmos




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Married




Soulmates

  1. Unknown




Status

  1. Alive (Chains of Fate; Final Anime)

  2. Unknown (All Other Incarnations)




Home World

  1. Earth Final Fantasy IV




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy IV





	35. Rosa Joanna Farrell

Name

  1. Rosa Joanna Farrell




Aliases

  1. White Mage




Appearances

  1. Chains of Fate




Family

  1. Mother

    1. [Joanna Farrell](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Joanna_Farrell)

  2. Husband

    1. [Cecil Harvey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533617#workskin)

  3. Siblings

    1. In Laws

      1. [Theodor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533599#workskin)

  4. Nephews

    1. [Riku](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533227#workskin)




Affiliations

  1. [Kingdom of Baron](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534832#workskin)

  2. [New Uzushiogakure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534865#workskin) (Chains of Fate)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Married




Soulmates

  1. Unknown




Status

  1. Alive (Chains of Fate)

  2. Unknown (All Other Incarnations)




Home World

  1. Earth Final Fantasy IV




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy IV





	36. Kain Highwind

Name

  1. Kain Highwind




Aliases

  1. Dragoon, Betrayer




Appearances

  1. Chains of Fate; Final Anime




Family

  1. Unknown




Affiliations

  1. [Kingdom of Baron](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534832#workskin)

  2. [New Uzushiogakure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534865#workskin) (Chains of Fate)

  3. [Chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533473#workskin)

  4. [Returners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534724) (Formerly, Final Anime)

  5. [Golbez](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533599#workskin) (Formerly, Unwillingly)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Unknown




Status

  1. Alive




Home World

  1. Earth FFIV




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy IV





	37. Rubicante

Name

  1. Rubicante




Aliases

  1. Archfiend of Fire




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. Unknown




Affiliations

  1. [Elemental Archfiends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534814#workskin)

  2. [Golbez](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533599#workskin) (Formerly)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Not Applicable




Status

  1. Alive




Home World

  1. Earth FFIV




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy IV





	38. Cagnazzo

Name

  1. Cagnazzo




Aliases

  1. Archfiend of Water, [King of Baron](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/King_of_Baron)




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. Unknown




Affiliations

  1. [Elemental Archfiends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534814#workskin)

  2. [Golbez](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533599#workskin) (Formery)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Not Applicable




Status

  1. Alive




Home World

  1. Earth FFIV




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy IV





	39. Barbarccia

Name

  1. Barbariccia




Aliases

  1. Archfiend of the Wind, Mistress of the Skies




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. Unknown




Affiliations

  1. [Elemental Archfiends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534814#workskin)

  2. [Golbez](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533599#workskin) (Formerly)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Not Applicable




Status

  1. Alive




Home World

  1. Earth FFIV




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy IV





	40. Scarmiglione

Name

  1. Scarmiglione




Aliases

  1. Archfiend of the Earth




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. Unknown




Affiliations

  1. [Elemental Archfiends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534814#workskin)

  2. [Golbez](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533599#workskin) (Formerly)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Not Applicable




Status

  1. Deceased (Undead)




Home World

  1. Earth FFIV




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy IV





	41. Bartz Klauser

Name

  1. Bartz Klauser




Aliases

  1. Guardian of the Wind




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. Wife

    1. [Faris Scherwiz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533725#workskin) †

  2. Siblings

    1. In Laws

      1. [Lenna Tycoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533746#workskin)

    2. Adopted

      1. [Krile Mayer Baldesion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533761#workskin)




Affiliations

  1. [Elemental Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534700#workskin)

  2. [Keyblade Corps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534802#workskin)

  3. [Branford Orphanage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534718#workskin)

  4. Cosmos




Known Teachers

  1. Galuf Baldesion †




Known Students

  1. [Noctis Lucis Caelum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534106#workskin)




Counterparts

  1. Bart Allen II




Marital Status

  1. Widowed




Soulmates

  1. Primary

    1. Unknown

  2. Artificial

    1. [Faris Scherwiz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533725#workskin) †

    2. [Lenna Tycoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533746#workskin)

    3. [Krile Mayer Baldesion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533761#workskin)




Status

  1. Alive (Reincarnated)




Home World

  1. World R FFV




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy V





	42. Faris Scherwiz

Name

  1. Faris Scherwiz




Aliases

  1. Guardian of Fire, Pirate King, Disney Princess




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. Husband

    1. [Bartz Klauser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533707#workskin)

  2. Siblings

    1. Biological

      1. [Lenna Tycoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533746#workskin)

    2. Adoptive

      1. [Krile Mayer Baldesion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533761#workskin)




Affiliations

  1. [Elemental Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534700#workskin)

  2. Faris’ Pirate Empire

  3. [Keyblade Corps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534802#workskin)

  4. [Branford Orphanage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534718#workskin)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Cassie Sandsmark  




Marital Status

  1. Widowed




Soulmates

  1. Primary

    1. Unknown

  2. Artificial

    1. [Bartz Klauser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533707#workskin)

    2. [Lenna Tycoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533746#workskin)

    3. [Krile Mayer Baldesion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533761#workskin)




Status

  1. Deceased (Killed by [Ardyn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534205#workskin), Soul Destroyed)




Home World

  1. World R FFV




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy V





	43. Lenna Tycoon

Name

  1. Lenna Tycoon




Aliases

  1. Guardian of the Water, Dragon Mother, Dragon Whisperer




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. Siblings

    1. Biological

      1. [Faris Scherwiz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533725#workskin) †

    2. In Laws

      1. [Bartz Klauser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533707#workskin)

    3. Adopted

      1. [Krile Mayer Baldesion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533761#workskin)




Affiliations

  1. [Elemental Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534700#workskin)

  2. [Keyblade Corps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534802#workskin)

  3. [Dragon Riders](https://howtotrainyourdragon.fandom.com/wiki/Dragon_Riders)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. [Jason Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534253#workskin)




Counterparts

  1. Tim Drake




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Primary

    1. Unknown

  2. Artificial

    1. [Bartz Klauser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533707#workskin)

    2. [Faris Scherwiz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533725#workskin) †

    3. [Krile Mayer Baldesion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533761#workskin)




Status

  1. Alive (Reincarnated)




Home World

  1. World R FFV




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy V





	44. Krile Mayer Baldesion

Name

  1. Krile Mayer Baldesion




Aliases

  1. Guardian of the Earth, Kairi’s Grandmother




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. Grandfather

    1. Galuf Baldesion †

  2. Grandchildren

    1. [Kairi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533236#workskin)

  3. Siblings

    1. Adoptive

      1. [Bartz Klauser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533707#workskin)

      2. [Faris Scherwiz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533725#workskin) †

      3. [Lenna Tycoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533746#workskin)




Affiliations

  1. [Elemental Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534700#workskin)

  2. [Keyblade Corps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534802#workskin)




Known Teachers

  1. Galuf Baldesion †




Known Students

  1. [Sora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533218) (From the Heart Verse)




Counterparts

  1. Conner Kent




Marital Status

  1. Widowed




Soulmates

  1. Primary

    1. Unknown

  2. Artificial

    1. [Bartz Klauser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533707#workskin)

    2. [Faris Scherwiz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533725#workskin) †

    3. [Lenna Tycoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533746#workskin)




Status

  1. Alive




Home World

  1. World R, Final Fantasy V




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy V





	45. Gilgamesh

Name

  1. Gilgamesh




Aliases

  1. King’s Shield, Interdimensional Interloper




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. Unknown




Affiliations

  1. Exdeath (Formerly)

  2. [Bartz Klauser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533707#workskin)

  3. [Ardyn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534205#workskin) (Unwillingly)

  4. [Skuld’s Alliance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534757#workskin) (Unwillingly)

  5. [Somnus](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Somnus_Lucis_Caelum) (Formelry)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Unknown




Status

  1. Alive




Home World

  1. World R FFV




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy V





	46. Tina Branford

Name

  1. Tina Branford




Aliases

  1. Terra Branford, Esperkin, Hope of this World




Appearances

  1. Godfall; From the Heart Verse; A Shadow, a Light, and a Sky




Family

  1. Husband

    1. [Sabin Rene Figaro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533782#workskin)  

  2. Siblings

    1. In Laws

      1. [Edgar Roni Figaro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533812#workskin)

  3. Children

    1. Adoptive

      1. [Sora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533218)

      2. [Gau](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45553759)




Affiliations

  1. [Returners FFVI](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Returners)

  2. [Keyblade Guardians Support Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534682#workskin) (From the Heart Verse)

  3. [Branford Orphanage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534718#workskin)

  4. [Chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533473#workskin) (Formerly)

  5. Cosmos

  6. [Kefka](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533866#workskin) (Formerly, Unwillingly)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. [Sora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533218)

  2. [Riku](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533227#workskin)

  3. [Kairi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533236#workskin)




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Married




Soulmates

  1. Unknown




Status

  1. Alive




Home World

  1. Esper World




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy VI





	47. Gau

Name

  1. Gau




Aliases

  1. Wild Boy, Monster, Heartless Child, Demi Heartless




Appearances

  1. Godfall; From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. Father

    1. Adopted

      1. [Sabin Rene Figaro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533782#workskin)

  2. Mother

    1. Adopted

      1. [Tina Branford](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533779#workskin)

  3. Siblings

    1. Adopted

      1. Sora




Affiliations

  1. [Branford Orphanage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534718#workskin)

  2. [Returners FFVI](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Returners)

  3. [Sabin Rene Figaro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533782#workskin)

  4. [Jason Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534253#workskin)




Known Teachers

  1. None   




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Unknown




Status

  1. Deceased (Currently partially converted Heartless)




Home World

  1. World of Balance FFVI




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy VI 





	48. Sabin Rene Figaro

Name

  1. Sabin Rene Figaro




Aliases

  1. Bear, Prince of Figaro, Train Slayer




Appearances

  1. Godfall; From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. Wife

    1. [Tina Branford](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533779#workskin)

  2. Siblings

    1. [Edgar Roni Figaro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533812#workskin)

  3. Children

    1. Adoptive

      1. [Sora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533218)

      2. [Gau](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45553759)




Affiliations

  1. [Returners FFVI](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Returners)

  2. [Branford Orphanage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534718#workskin)

  3. [Keyblade Guardians Support Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534682#workskin)




Known Teachers

  1. [Duncan](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Duncan_Harcourt)




Known Students

  1. [Sally Jackson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45554563)




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Married




Soulmates

  1. Unknown




Status

  1. Alive




Home World

  1. World of Balance FFVI




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy VI





	49. Edgar Roni Figaro

Name

  1. Edgar Roni Figaro




Aliases

  1. King of Figaro, Crazed Inventor




Appearances

  1. Godfall; From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. Siblings

    1. Biological

      1. [Sabin Rene Figaro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533782#workskin)

    2. In Laws

      1. [Tina Branford](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533779#workskin)

  2. Nephews

    1. [Sora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533218)

    2. [Gau](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45553759)




Affiliations

  1. [Returners FFVI](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Returners)

  2. [Returners (Final Anime)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534724#workskin)

  3. [Keyblade Guardians Support Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534682#workskin)

  4. Cosmos




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Unknown




Status

  1. Alive (Reincarnated)




Home World

  1. World of Balance FFVI




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy VI





	50. Celes Chere

Name

  1. Celes Chere




Aliases

  1. Immortal General, Ice Queen, Maria




Appearances

  1. Godfall; From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. Husband

    1. [Locke Cole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533845#workskin)




Affiliations

  1. [Gestahlian Empire](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Gestahlian_Empire) (Formerly)

  2. [Returners FFVI](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Returners)

  3. [Keyblade Guardians Support Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534682#workskin)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. [Riku](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533227#workskin) (Informally)




Counterparts

  1. Leia Organa

  2. Regina Mills




Marital Status

  1. Married




Soulmates

  1. Primary

    1. [Locke Cole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533845#workskin)




Status

  1. Alive (Reincarnated)




Home World

  1. World of Balance FFVI




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy VI





	51. Locke Cole

Name

  1. Locke Cole




Aliases

  1. Treasure Hunter




Appearances

  1. Godfall; From the Heart Verse; Final Anime




Family

  1. Wife

    1. [Celes Chere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533833#workskin)




Affiliations

  1. [Returners FFVI](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Returners)

  2. [Returners (Final Anime)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534724#workskin)

  3. [Keyblade Guardians Support Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534682#workskin)

  4. Cosmos




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. Vaan (Final Anime)




Counterparts

  1. Han Solo

  2. Robin Hood




Marital Status

  1. Married




Soulmates

  1. Primary

    1. [Celes Chere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533833#workskin)




Status

  1. Alive (Reincarnated)




Home World

  1. World of Balance FFVI




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy VI





	52. Kefka

Name

  1. Kefka




Aliases

  1. Mad Clown, Court Mage, God of Magic, Divine Destroyer




Appearances

  1. Godfall; From the Heart Verse; Final Anime




Family

  1. Unknown




Affiliations

  1. [Gestahlian Empire](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Gestahlian_Empire) (Formerly)

  2. [Skuld’s Alliance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534757#workskin) (Loosely)

  3. [Chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533473#workskin)

  4. Himself




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. [Onimi ](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Onimi)




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Unknown




Status

  1. Alive (Reconstructed)




Home World

  1. World of Balance FFVI




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy VI





	53. Cloud Strife

Name

  1. Cloud Strife




Aliases

  1. Soldier, First Class




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse; Those That Survive; Chains of Fate; Ragnarok




Family

  1. Children

    1. [Sora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533218) (Chains of Fate)




Affiliations

  1. [Shinra Corporation](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Shinra_Electric_Power_Company) (Formerly)

  2. [AVALANCHE](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/AVALANCHE)

  3. [Sephiroth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533908#workskin) (Unwillingly)

  4. [Chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533473#workskin) (Formerly)

  5. Cosmos

  6. [Apollo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534454#workskin) (From the Heart Verse)

  7. [New Uzushiogakure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534865#workskin) (Chains of Fate)

  8. [Team Strife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534706#workskin) (Chains of Fate)




Known Teachers

  1. [Zack Fair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533887#workskin)

  2. [Genesis Rhapsodos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533926#workskin) (Those That Survive)




Known Students

  1. Team Strife (Chains of Fate)

    1. [Sora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533218)

    2. [Tidus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534100#workskin)

    3. [Rinoa Heartilly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533944#workskin)




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Divorced (Chains of Fate)

  2. Single (All Other Incarnations)




Soulmates

  1. Primary

    1. [Zack Fair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533887#workskin)

  2. Artificial

    1. [Sephiroth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533908#workskin)

    2. Vincent Valentine




Status

  1. Alive




Home World

  1. Nibelheim, Gaia FFVII




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy VII





	54. Zack Fair

Name

  1. Zack Fair




Aliases

  1. Soldier, First Class




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse; Those That Survive; Final Anime; Ragnarok




Family

  1. Children

    1. [Sora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533218) (From The Heart Verse)




Affiliations

  1. [Shinra Corporation](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Shinra_Electric_Power_Company) (Formerly)

  2. [SOLDIER](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/SOLDIER) (Formerly)

  3. [Cloud Strife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533875#workskin)

  4. [Sephiroth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533908#workskin) (Unwillingly)

  5. Cosmos




Known Teachers

  1. Angeal Hewley




Known Students

  1. [Cloud Strife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533875#workskin)




Counterparts

  1. [Anakin Solo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534475#workskin) (Star Wars Universe)

  2. Minato Namikaze (Naruto Universe)

  3. [Ventus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533269#workskin) (Kingdom Hearts)




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Primary

    1. [Cloud Strife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533875#workskin)

  2. Artificial

    1. [Sephiroth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533908#workskin)




Status

  1. Alive (Those That Survive, Final Anime)

  2. Unknown (From the Heart Verse)




Home World

  1. Gongaga, Gaia FFVII




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy VII





	55. Rosso the Crimson

Name

  1. Rosso the Crimson




Aliases

  1. The Crimson, Red Huntress




Appearances

  1. Chains of Fate; Those That Survive; From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. Children

    1. [Sora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533218) (Chains of Fate)




Affiliations

  1. [Tsviets](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Tsviets)

  2. [Uzumaki Clan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534691#workskin) (Chains of Fate)

  3. [Uzushiogakure ](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Uzushiogakure)(Chains of Fate) (Formerly)

  4. [Team Crimson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534769#workskin) (Chains of Fate)

  5. [Maleficent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533344#workskin) (Chains of Fate)

  6. [Skuld’s Alliance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534757#workskin) (From the Heart Verse)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. [Riku](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533227#workskin) (Chains of Fate)

  2. Menma Uzumaki (Chains of Fate)




Counterparts

  1. Lily Potter (Harry Potter Universe)




Marital Status

  1. Divorced (Chains of Fate)

  2. Single (All Other Incarnations)




Soulmates

  1. Unknown




Status

  1. Alive




Home World

  1. Deepground, Gaia, FFVII




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy VII 





	56. Sephiroth

Name

  1. Sephiroth




Aliases

  1. Soldier First Class, Jenova’s Chosen, The Calamity, The Nightmare




Appearances

  1. Ragnarok; From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. Father

    1. Biological

      1. Vincent Valentine

    2. Adoptive

      1. [Hojo](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Professor_Hojo) †

  2. Mother

    1. Biological

      1. [Lucrecia Crescent](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Lucrecia_Crescent) †

      2. [Jenova](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Jenova) † (Partial Genetic Template)

  3. Remnants

    1. [Kadaj](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Kadaj) †

    2. [Loz](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Loz) †

    3. [Yazoo](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Yazoo) †




Affiliations

  1. Jenova (Formelry)

  2. [Shinra Corporation](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Shinra_Electric_Power_Company) (Formerly)

  3. [SOLDIER](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/SOLDIER) (Formerly)




Known Teachers

  1. Jenova †




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Primary

    1. Not Applicable

  2. Artificial

    1. [Cloud Strife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533875#workskin)

    2. [Zack Fair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533887#workskin)




Status

  1. Alive




Home World

  1. Nibelheim, Gaia, FFVII




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy VII





	57. Genesis Rhapsodos

Name

  1. Genesis Rhapsodos




Aliases

  1. Red General, Soldier First Class




Appearances

  1. Those That Survive; Final Anime




Family

  1. Partial Clones

    1. [Tsviets](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Tsviets)

      1. [Weiss](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Weiss)

      2. [Nero](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Nero_the_Sable)

      3. [Azul](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Azul)

      4. [Rosso](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533896#workskin)

      5. [Shelke ](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Shelke_Rui)




Affiliations

  1. [Shinra Corporation](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Shinra_Electric_Power_Company) (Formelry)

  2. [Genesis Rhapsodos’ Army](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Genesis_War) (Formery)

  3. Tsviets (Those That Survive)

  4. [Chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533473#workskin)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. [Cloud Strife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533875#workskin) (Those That Survive)




Counterparts

  1. [Kuja](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534079#workskin)




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Unknown




Status

  1. Alive




Home World

  1. Banora, Gaia, FFVII




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy VII





	58. Squall Leonhart

Name

  1. Squall Leonhart




Aliases

  1. Lionheart, Leon, Griever, Puberty Boy




Appearances

  1. Apocalypse; From the Heart Verse; Destiny’s Chosen; FInal Anime




Family

  1. Father

    1. Biological, Estranged

      1. Laguna Loire †

  2. Mother

    1. Biological

      1. [Raine Loire](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Raine_Loire) †

    2. Adoptive

      1. Edea Kramer †




Affiliations

  1. [SeeD](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/SeeD)

  2. [Balamb Garden](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Balamb_Garden)

  3. [Radiant Garden](https://kingdomhearts.fandom.com/wiki/Radiant_Garden)

  4. [Keyblade Guardian Support Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534682)

  5. Cosmos




Known Teachers

  1. [Quistis Trepe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533974#workskin) †




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Primary

    1. [Seifer Almasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533959#workskin)




Status

  1. Alive




Home World

  1. Balamb Garden FFVIII




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy VIII





	59. Rinoa Heartilly

Name

  1. Rinoa Heartilly




Aliases

  1. Sorceress




Appearances

  1. Chains of Fate;  Apocalypse




Family

  1. Father

    1. [Fury Caraway](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Fury_Caraway) †

  2. Mother

    1. [Julia Heartilly](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Julia_Heartilly) †




Affiliations

  1. [Team Strife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534706#workskin) (Chains of Fate)

  2. [New Uzushiogakure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534865#workskin) (Chains of Fate)

  3. [Forest Owls](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Forest_Owls)

  4. Cosmos




Known Teachers

  1. [Cloud Strife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533875#workskin) (Chains of Fate)

  2. Edea Kramer †




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. [Ultimecia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534007#workskin)




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Unknown




Status

  1. Alive (Chains of Fate)

  2. Deceased (Apocalypse)




Home World

  1. Deling City, FFVIII




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy VIII





	60. Seifer Almasy

Name

  1. Seifer Almasy




Aliases

  1. Sorceress’ Knight




Appearances

  1. Apocalypse; From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. Mother

    1. Adoptive

      1. Edea Kramer †




Affiliations

  1. [SeeD](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/SeeD) (Formerly)

  2. [Balamb Garden](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Balamb_Garden) (Formerly)

  3. [Ultimecia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534007#workskin) (Formerly, Unwillingly)

  4. [Disciplinary Committee](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Disciplinary_Committee)




Known Teachers

  1. [Quistis Trepe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533974#workskin)




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Primary

    1. [Squall Leonhart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533935#workskin)




Status

  1. Alive




Home World

  1. Balamb Garden FFVIII




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy VIII





	61. Zell Dincht

Name

  1. Zell Dincht




Aliases

  1. Diablo, Devil Child




Appearances

  1. Apocalypse; From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. Mother

    1. Adoptive

      1. [Ma Dincht](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Ma_Dincht) †




Affiliations

  1. [SeeD](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/SeeD)

  2. [Balamb Garden](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Balamb_Garden)

  3. [Skuld’s Alliance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534757#workskin)




Known Teachers

  1. [Quistis Trepe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533974#workskin) †




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Unknown




Status

  1. Deceased (Currently a Demi Heartless)




Home World

  1. Balamb Garden FFVIII




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy VIII





	62. Quistis Trepe

Name

  1. Quistis Trepe




Aliases

  1. Instructor Trepe, Hot Teacher, Laser Eyes, Blue Mage




Appearances

  1. Apocalypse; From the Heart Verse; Final Anime




Family

  1. Unknown




Affiliations

  1. [SeeD](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/SeeD)

  2. [Balamb Garden](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Balamb_Garden)

  3. Yaboku (Unwillingly)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. [Squall Leonhart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533935#workskin)

  2. [Seifer Almasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533959#workskin)

  3. [Zell Dincht](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533968#workskin) †

  4. [Selphie Tilmitt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533995#workskin) †




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Unknown




Status

  1. Deceased




Home World

  1. Balamb FFVIII




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy VIII





	63. Selphie Tilmitt

Name

  1. Selphie Tilmitt




Aliases

  1. Chaotic Klutz




Appearances

  1. Apocalypse; From the Heart Verse; Destiny’s Chosen




Family

  1. Unknown




Affiliations

  1. [SeeD](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/SeeD)

  2. [Balamb Garden](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Balamb_Garden)

  3. [Kairi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533236#workskin)




Known Teachers

  1. [Quistis Trepe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533974#workskin) †




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Unknown




Status

  1. Alive (Destiny's Chosen)

  2. Deceased (From the Heart Verse)




Home World

  1. Balamb FFVIII




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy VIII 





	64. Ultimecia

Name

  1. Ultimecia




Aliases

  1. [Sorceress Edea](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Edea_Kramer), [Sorceress Adel](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Adel), [Sorceress Rinoa](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Rinoa_Heartilly)




Appearances

  1. Apocalypse; Chains of Fate; From the Heart Verse; Final Anime




Family

  1. Unknown




Affiliations

  1. [Skuld’s Alliance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534757#workskin)

  2. [Team Strife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534706#workskin)

  3. [Chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533473#workskin)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. [Rinoa Heartilly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533944#workskin)




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Unknown




Status

  1. Alive




Home World

  1. Dystopian Future FFVIII




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy VIII





	65. Zidane Tribal

Name

  1. Zidane Tribal




Aliases

  1. Angel of Death, Anti Christ, The One That Went Native




Appearances

  1. Armageddon; From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. Wife

    1. [Garnet Til Alexandros XVIII](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534040#workskin)

  2. Father

    1. Biological

      1. [Garland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533473#workskin)

    2. Adoptive

      1. [Baku](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Baku_\(Final_Fantasy_IX\)) †

  3. Siblings

    1. Biological

      1. [Kuja](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534079#workskin)

      2. [Mikoto](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Mikoto_\(Final_Fantasy_IX\)) †

    2. Adoptive

      1. [Blank](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Blank_\(Final_Fantasy_IX\)) †

      2. [Vivi ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534046#workskin)




Affiliations

  1. [Tantalus Theater Troupe](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Tantalus_Theater_Troupe)

  2. [Garnet Til Alexandros XVIII](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534040#workskin)

  3. [Terra FFIX](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Terra_\(Final_Fantasy_IX\)) (Formerly)

  4. [Garland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533473#workskin) (Formerly)

  5. Cosmos




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Married




Soulmates

  1. Primary

    1. [Garnet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534040#workskin)

    2. [Kuja](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534079#workskin)




Status

  1. Alive




Home World

  1. Bran Bal, Terra, FFIX




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy IX





	66. Garnet Til Alexandros XVIII

Name

  1. Garnet Til Alexandros XVII




Aliases

  1. Dagger, Queen of Alexandria, Summoner, White Mage




Appearances

  1. Armageddon




Family

  1. Husband

    1. [Zidane Tribal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534019#workskin)

  2. Mother

    1. Adoptive

      1. [Queen Brahne](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Brahne_Raza_Alexandros_XVI) †

  3. Siblings

    1. In Laws

      1. [Kuja](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534079#workskin)

      2. [Mikoto](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Mikoto_\(Final_Fantasy_IX\)) †

    2. Adoptive

      1. [Eiko Carol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534061#workskin)




Affiliations

  1. [Alexandria](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Alexandria)

  2. [Zidane Tribal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534019#workskin)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Married




Soulmates

  1. Primary

    1. [Zidane Tribal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534019#workskin)




Status

  1. Alive




Home World

  1. Alexandria, Gaia FFIX




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy IX





	67. Vivi Ornitier

Name

  1. Vivi Ornitier




Aliases

  1. Black Mage, Child Terror




Appearances

  1. Armageddon; Destiny’s Chosen




Family

  1. Creator

    1. [Kuja](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534079#workskin)

  2. Siblings

    1. Adoptive

      1. [Zidane Tribal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534019#workskin)




Affiliations

  1. [Zidane Tribal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534019#workskin)

  2. [Alexandria](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Alexandria)

  3. [Gryffindor House](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Gryffindor)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Not Applicable




Status

  1. Alive




Home World

  1. Gaia FFIX




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy IX 





	68. Eiko Carol

Name

  1. Eiko Carol




Aliases

  1. White Mage, The Last Summoner




Appearances

  1. Armageddon; Destiny’s Chosen




Family

  1. Father

    1. Adoptive

      1. [Cid Fabool IX](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Cid_Fabool_IX) †

  2. Mother

    1. Adoptive

      1. [Hilda Fabool](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Hildagarde_Fabool) †

  3. Siblings

    1. Adoptive

      1. [Garnet Til Alexandros XVIII](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534040#workskin)




Affiliations

  1. Summoners of [Madain Sari](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Madain_Sari)

  2. [Garnet Til Alexandros XVIII](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534040#workskin)

  3. [Alexandria](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Alexandria)

  4. [Slytherin House](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Slytherin)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Unknown




Status

  1. Alive




Home World

  1. Madain Sari, Gaia FFIX




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy IX





	69. Kuja

Name

  1. Kuja




Aliases

  1. Angel of Death, Gay Peacock, Crazed Crossdresser, Lord of Treno




Appearances

  1. Armageddon; Chains of Fate; From the Heart Verse; Final Anime




Family

  1. Father

    1. [Garland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533473#workskin)

  2. Siblings

    1. [Zidane Tribal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534019#workskin)

    2. [Mikoto](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Mikoto_\(Final_Fantasy_IX\)) †

  3. Creations

    1. [Vivi Ornitier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534046#workskin)




Affiliations

  1. [Terra FFIX](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Terra_\(Final_Fantasy_IX\)) (Formelry)

  2. [Queen Brahne](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Brahne_Raza_Alexandros_XVI) (Formery)

  3. [Alexandria](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Alexandria) (Formerly)

  4. [Chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533473#workskin) (Loosely)

  5. [Uzushiogakure](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Uzushiogakure) (Formerly)

  6. [Traitors’ Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45555211)

  7. [Zidane Tribal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534019#workskin)




Known Teachers

  1. [Garland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533473#workskin)




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. [Genesis Rhapsodos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533926#workskin)




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Primary

    1. [Zidane Tribal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534019#workskin)




Status

  1. Alive




Home World

  1. Bran Bal, Terra FFIX




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy IX





	70. Adelbert Steiner

Name

  1. Adelbert Steiner




Aliases

  1. Knight of Pluto, Mayor of Destiny Islands




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. Children

    1. Adoptive

      1. [Kairi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533236#workskin)




Affiliations

  1. [Knights of Pluto](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Knights_of_Pluto)

  2. [Zidane Tribal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534019#workskin)

  3. [Alexandria](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Alexandria)

  4. [Destiny Islands](https://kingdomhearts.fandom.com/wiki/Destiny_Islands)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Unknown




Status

  1. Deceased (Killed by [Skuld](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533311#workskin))




Home World

  1. Gaia Final Fantasy IX




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy IX 





	71. Tidus

Name

  1. Tidus




Aliases

  1. Ephemeral Dream, Antichrist




Appearances

  1. Chains of Fate; From the Heart Verse; A Shadow, A Light, and a Sky




Family

  1. Father

    1. Jecht

  2. Siblings

    1. Shuyin (Primary Genetic Template)




Affiliations

  1. [Yuna’s Guardians](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Guardian_\(Final_Fantasy_X\))

  2. [Chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533473#workskin) (Formerly)

  3. [The Emperor](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Emperor_Mateus/Dissidia) (Unwillingly)

  4. Cosmos




Known Teachers

  1. Auron




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Shuyin




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Yuna




Status

  1. Alive (Chains of Fate; A Shadow, a Light, and a Sky; Final Anime)

  2. Deceased (From the Heart Verse, killed by [Skuld](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533311#workskin))




Home World

  1. Zanarkand, Spira




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy X





	72. Noctis Lucis Caelum

Name

  1. Noctis Lucis Caelum




Aliases

  1. The True King, Somnus’ Living Legacy




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse; Final Anime




Family

  1. Ancestor

    1. [Somnus Lucis Caelum](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Somnus_Lucis_Caelum) †

    2. [Ardyn Lucis Caelum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534205#workskin) †

  2. Father

    1. [Regis Lucis Caelum](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Regis_Lucis_Caelum) †

  3. Fiancé

    1. [Lunafreya Nox Fleuret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534178#workskin) †




Affiliations

  1. [Lucis](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Lucis)

  2. Cosmos

  3. [Keyblade Guardian Support Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534682)

  4. [Branford Orphanage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534718#workskin)

  5. [Bartz Klauser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533707#workskin)




Known Teachers

  1. [Bartz Klauser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533707#workskin) (From the Heart Verse)




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Artificial

    1. [Prompto Argentum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534127#workskin)

    2. [Gladiolus Amicitia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534133#workskin)

    3. [Ignis Scientia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534175#workskin)




Status

  1. Alive (Reincarnated)




Home World

  1. Insomnia, Eos




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy XV





	73. Prompto Argentum

Name

  1. Prompto Argentum




Aliases

  1. Daemon Boy, Gunner




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. Unknown




Affiliations

  1. [Lucis](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Lucis)

  2. [Crownsguard](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Crownsguard)

  3. [Dark Realm Survival Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534895#workskin)

  4. [Branford Orphanage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534718#workskin)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Artificial

    1. [Noctis Lucis Caelum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534106#workskin)

    2. [Gladiolus Amicitia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534133#workskin)

    3. [Ignis Scientia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534175#workskin)




Status

  1. Alive (Reincarnated)




Home World

  1. Insomnia, Eos




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy XV





	74. Gladiolus Amicita

Name

  1. Gladiolus Amicitia




Aliases

  1. The King's Shield, Rouge Wanderer




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. Father

    1. [Clarus Amicitia](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Clarus_Amicitia) †

  2. Sister

    1. [Iris Amicitia](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Iris_Amicitia) †




Affiliations

  1. [Lucis](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Lucis)

  2. [Crownsguard ](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Crownsguard)

  3. [Dark Realm Survival Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534895#workskin)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Artificial

    1. [Prompto Argentum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534127#workskin)

    2. [Noctis Lucis Caelum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534106#workskin)

    3. [Ignis Scientia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534175#workskin)




Status

  1. Alive




Home World

  1. Insomnia, Eos




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy XV





	75. Ignis Scientia

Name

  1. Ignis Scientia




Aliases

  1. Tactician, Team Mom, Lord of Fire




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. Unknown




Affiliations

  1. [Lucis](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Lucis)

  2. [Crownsguard](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Crownsguard)

  3. [Dare Enterprises](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Dare_Enterprises)

  4. [Olympians](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Olympians) (Loosely)

  5. [Ifrit](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Ifrit_\(Final_Fantasy_XV\))




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. [Rachel Elizabeth Dare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534436#workskin) (From the Heart Verse)




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Artificial

    1. [Prompto Argentum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534127#workskin)

    2. [Gladiolus Amicitia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534133#workskin)

    3. [Noctis Lucis Caelum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534106#workskin)




Status

  1. Alive




Home World

  1. Insomnia, Eos




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy XV





	76. Lunafreya Nox Fluret

Name

  1. Lunafreya Nox Fleuret




Aliases

  1. Oracle of Eos, [Princess of Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534778#workskin)




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. Mother

    1. [Sylvia Nox Fleuret](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Sylva_Via_Fleuret) †

  2. Siblings

    1. [Ravus Nox Fleuret](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Ravus_Nox_Fleuret) †

  3. Fiancé

    1. [Noctis Lucis Caelum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534106#workskin)




Affiliations

  1. [Tenebrae](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Tenebrae_\(Final_Fantasy_XV\))

  2. [Lucis](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Lucis)

  3. [Branford Orphanage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534718#workskin)

  4. [Princesses of Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534778#workskin) (Formerly)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. [Stella Nox Fleuret ](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Stella_Nox_Fleuret)




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Unknown




Status

  1. Deceased




Home World

  1. Tenebrae, Eos




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy XV





	77. Ardyn Lucis Caelum

Name

  1. Ardyn Lucis Caelum




Aliases

  1. The Accursed, Adagium, The Founder King




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse; Final Anime




Family

  1. Siblings

    1. [Somnus Lucis Caelum](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Somnus_Lucis_Caelum) †

  2. Fiancé

    1. [Aera Mirus Fleuret](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Aera_Mirus_Fleuret) †

  3. Descendant

    1. [Noctis Lucis Caelum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534106#workskin)




Affiliations

  1. [Lucis](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Lucis) (Formerly)

  2. [Niflheim Empire](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Niflheim)

  3. [Skuld's Alliance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534757)

  4. [Chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533473#workskin)

  5. [Ifrit](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Ifrit_\(Final_Fantasy_XV\)) (Formerly)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Unknown




Status

  1. Alive




Home World

  1. Lucis, Eos




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy XV





	78. Percy Jackson

Name

  1. Percy Jackson




Aliases

  1. Son of the Sea God, Child of Prophecy




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse; Prophecy Breakers; The Inverted World; Final Anime




Family

  1. Father

    1. Poseidon

  2. Mother

    1. [Sally Jackson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45554563)

  3. Sibling

    1. Children of Poseidon

      1. Tyson

  4. Cousins

    1. Children of the First Olympian Generation

      1. [Thalia Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534259#workskin)

      2. [Jason Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534253#workskin)

      3. [Bianca di Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534289#workskin)

      4. [Nico di Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534265#workskin)

      5. [Sora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533218) (From the Heart Verse)




Affiliations

  1. [Olympians](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Olympians)

  2. [Camp Half Blood](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Camp_Half-Blood)

  3. [Keyblade Guardians Support Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534682#workskin) (From the Heart Verse)

  4. Potential [Elemental Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534700#workskin) (From the Heart Verse)

  5. Kronos | Saturn (The Inverted World)

  6. [Chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533473#workskin) (Final Anime)




Known Teachers

  1. Chiron

  2. [Luke Castellan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534304#workskin)

  3. Aang (Final Anime)




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Primary

    1. [Jason Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534253#workskin)

    2. [Nico di Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534265#workskin)




Status

  1. Alive




Home World

  1. Olympus Prime




Origin

  1. Percy Jackson and the Olympians





	79. Jason Grace

Name

  1. Jason Grace




Aliases

  1. Son of Rome, Son of Jupiter, Praetor, Pontifex Maximus




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse; The Inverted World; Final Anime




Family

  1. Father

    1. Jupiter

  2. Mother

    1. [Beryl Grace](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Beryl_Grace) †

  3. Step Mother

    1. [Juno](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534466)

  4. Siblings

    1. [Thalia Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534259#workskin)

  5. Cousins

    1. Children of the First Olympian Generation

      1. [Percy Jackson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534238#workskin)

      2. [Bianca di Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534289#workskin)

      3. [Nico di Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534265#workskin)

      4. [Sora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533218) (From the Heart Verse)




Affiliations

  1. [Olympians](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Olympians)

  2. [New Rome](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/New_Rome)

  3. [Camp Jupiter](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Camp_Jupiter)

  4. [Camp Half Blood](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Camp_Half-Blood)

  5. [Branford Orphanage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534718#workskin)

  6. [Keyblade Guardian Support Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534682#workskin) (From the Heart Verse)

  7. Potential [Elemental Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534700#workskin) (From the Heart Verse)

  8. Cosmos

  9. [Resistance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534793#workskin) (Inverted World)




Known Teachers

  1. [Lenna Tycoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533746#workskin)




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Primary

    1. [Percy Jackson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534238#workskin)

    2. [Nico di Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534265#workskin)




Status

  1. Alive

  2. Deceased (Origin Universe, killed by Caligula)




Home World

  1. Olympus Prime




Origin

  1. Heroes of Olympus





	80. Thalia Grace

Name

  1. Thalia Grace




Aliases

  1. Pine Cone Face, Daughter of Zeus




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. Father

    1. Zeus

  2. Mother

    1. [Beryl Grace](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Beryl_Grace) †

  3. Step Mother

    1. [Hera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534466#workskin)

  4. Siblings

    1. [Jason Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534253#workskin)

  5. Cousins

    1. Children of the First Olympian Generation

      1. [Percy Jackson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534238#workskin)

      2. [Bianca di Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534289#workskin)

      3. [Nico di Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534265#workskin)

      4. [Sora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533218) (From the Heart Verse)




Affiliations

  1. [Olympians](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Olympians)

  2. [Camp Half Blood](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Camp_Half-Blood)

  3. [Keyblade Guardian Support Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534682#workskin) (From the Heart Verse)

  4. Potential [Elemental Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534700#workskin) (From the Heart Verse)

  5. [Hunters of Artemis](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Hunters_of_Artemis)




Known Teachers

  1. Artemis




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Unknown




Status

  1. Alive




Home World

  1. Olympus Prime




Origin

  1. Percy Jackson and the Olympians





	81. Leo Valdez

Name

  1. Leo Valdez




Aliases

  1. Valdenator, The Boy On Fire, Lava Boy




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. Father

    1. Hephaestus

  2. Mother

    1. [Esperanza Valdez](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Esperanza_Valdez) †




Affiliations

  1. [Branford Orphanage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534718#workskin)

  2. [Camp Half Blood](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Camp_Half-Blood)

  3. [Jason Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534253#workskin)

  4. [Anakin Solo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534475)

  5. [Robot City](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robots_\(2005_film\))




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Unknown




Status

  1. Active




Home World

  1. Olympus Prime




Origin

  1. Heroes of Olympus





	82. Sally Jackson

Name

  1. Sally Jackson




Aliases

  1. World’s Best Mom, Miss Jackson




Appearances

  1. Prophecy Breakers; From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. Children

    1. [Percy Jackson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534238)




Affiliations

  1. [Olympians](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Olympians)

  2. [Percy Jackson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534238)

  3. [Branford Orphanage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534718#workskin)

  4. [Keyblade Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534682#workskin) (Loosely)




Known Teachers

  1. [Sabin Rene Figaro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533782#workskin)




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Divorced




Soulmates

  1. Unknown




Status

  1. Alive (Prophecy Breaks; From the Heart Verse)

  2. Deceased (The Inverted World)




Home World

  1. Olympus Prime




Origin

  1. Percy Jackson and the Olympians





	83. Nico di Angelo

Name

  1. Nico di Angelo




Aliases

  1. Death Boy, Son of Hades, The Harbinger




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse; Prophecy Breakers




Family

  1. Father

    1. [Hades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534457#workskin)

  2. Mother

    1. [Maria di Angelo](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Maria_di_Angelo) †

  3. Step Mother

    1. [Persephone](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Persephone)

  4. Siblings

    1. [Bianca di Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534289#workskin)

  5. Cousins

    1. Children of the First Olympian Generation

      1. [Percy Jackson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534238#workskin)

      2. [Jason Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534253#workskin)

      3. [Sora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533218) (From the Heart Verse)




Affiliations

  1. [Olympians](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Olympians)

  2. [Camp Half Blood](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Camp_Half-Blood)

  3. [Luke Castellan’s Demigod Alliance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534877#workskin) (From the Heart Verse)

  4. [Keyblade Guardians Support Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534682#workskin) (From the Heart Verse)

  5. Potential [Elemental Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534700#workskin) (From the Heart Verse)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Primary

    1. [Percy Jackson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534238#workskin)

    2. [Jason Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534253#workskin)




Status

  1. Alive




Home World

  1. Olympus Prime




Origin

  1. Percy Jackson and the Olympians





	84. Bianca di Angelo

Name

  1. Bianca di Angelo




Aliases

  1. Daughter of Hades, Sacrifice




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse; Prophecy Breakers




Family

  1. Father

    1. [Hades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534457#workskin)

  2. Mother

    1. [Maria di Angelo](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Maria_di_Angelo) †

  3. Step Mother

    1. [Persephone](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Persephone)

  4. Siblings

    1. [Nico di Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534265#workskin)

  5. Cousins

    1. Children of the First Olympian Generation

      1. [Percy Jackson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534238#workskin)

      2. [Jason Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534253#workskin)

      3. [Sora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533218) (From the Heart Verse)




Affiliations

  1. [Olympians](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Olympians)

  2. [Camp Half Blood](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Camp_Half-Blood)

  3. [Keyblade Guardians Support Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534682#workskin) (From the Heart Verse)

  4. [Skuld’s Alliance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534757#workskin) (Unwillingly)

  5. [Luke Castellan’s Demigod Alliance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534877#workskin) (From the Heart Verse)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Unknown




Status

  1. Alive

  2. Deceased (Origin Universe, killed by Talos)




Home World

  1. Olympus Prime




Origin

  1. Percy Jackson and the Olympians





	85. Luke Castellan

Name

  1. Luke Castellan




Aliases

  1. Rouge Demigod, Leader of the Rebellion




Appearances

  1. Reincarnation Roulette; From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. Father

    1. Hermes

  2. Mother

    1. [May Castellan](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/May_Castellan)




Affiliations

  1. [Olympians](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Olympians) (Formerly)

  2. [Titans](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Titan_Army) (Formerly)

  3. [Hufflepuff House](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Hufflepuff)

  4. [Luke Castellan’s Demigod Alliance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534877#workskin)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. [Percy Jackson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534238#workskin)




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Primary

    1. [Annabeth Chase](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534403#workskin)




Status

  1. Active

    1. Reincarnated (Reincarnation Roulette)

    2. Alive (From the Heart Verse)




Home World

  1. Olympus Prime




Origin

  1. Percy Jackson and the Olympians





	86. Annabeth Chase

Name

  1. Annabeth Chase




Aliases

  1. Daughter of Athena, Wisegirl




Appearances

  1. Prophecy Breakers; From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. Father

    1. [Frederick Chase](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Frederick_Chase)

  2. Mother

    1. Athena

  3. [Athena Cabin](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Athena%27s_Cabin)

    1. Siblings




Affiliations

  1. [Olympians](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Olympians)

  2. [Luke Castellan’s Demigod Alliance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534877#workskin) (Loosely)

  3. [Keyblade Guardian Support Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534682#workskin)

  4. [Resistance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534793#workskin) (Inverted World) (Formerly)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Primary

    1. [Luke Castellan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534304#workskin)




Status

  1. Active (Prophecy Breakers; From the Heart)

  2. Deceased (The Inverted World)




Home World

  1. Olympus Prime




Origin

  1. Percy Jackson and the Olympians





	87. Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Name

  1. Rachel Elizabeth Dare




Aliases

  1. Seer, Red, Oracle of Delphi




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse; The Inverted World




Family

  1. Unknown




Affiliations

  1. [Percy Jackson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534238#workskin)

  2. [Apollo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534454#workskin)

  3. [Ignis Scientia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534175#workskin)

  4. [Nico di Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534265#workskin)

  5. [Resistance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534793#workskin) (Inverted World)




Known Teachers

  1. [Ignis Scientia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534175#workskin) (From the Heart Verse)




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Unknown




Status

  1. Active




Home World

  1. Olympus Prime




Origin

  1. Percy Jackson and the Olympians





	88. Hestia

Name

  1. Hestia




Aliases

  1. Goddess of the Hearth, The Last Olympian




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse; Prophecy Breakers; The Inverted World




Family

  1. Titans

    1. Father

      1. Kronos

    2. Mother

      1. Rhea

  2. Olympians

    1. Sibling

      1. Zeus

      2. Poseidon

      3. [Hades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534457#workskin)

      4. Demeter

      5. [Hera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534466#workskin)

    2. Various Nieces, Nephews, and Extended Family

  3. Children

    1. [Sora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533218) (From the Heart Verse)




Affiliations

  1. [Olympians](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Olympians)

  2. [Keyblade Guardians Support Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534682#workskin) (From the Heart Verse)

  3. [Cloud Strife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533875#workskin) (From the Heart Verse)

  4. [Resistance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534793#workskin) (The Inverted World)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Vesta




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Not Applicable




Status

  1. Alive




Home World

  1. Olympus Prime




Origin

  1. Percy Jackson and the Olympians





	89. Apollo

Name

  1. Apollo




Aliases

  1. God of the Sun, God of Healing, God of Archery, God of Music, God of Prophecy




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse; The Inverted World




Family

  1. Father

    1. Zeus

  2. Mother

    1. Leto

  3. Step Mother

    1. [Hera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534466#workskin)

  4. Uncles

    1. Poseidon

    2. [Hades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534457#workskin)

  5. Aunts

    1. [Hera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534466#workskin)

    2. [Hestia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534442#workskin)

    3. Demeter

  6. Siblings

    1. Artemis

    2. Ares

    3. Disonyus

    4. Hephaestus

    5. Hermes

    6. Children of Zeus | Jupiter

  7. Children

    1. [Apollo Cabin](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Apollo%27s_Cabin)




Affiliations

  1. [Olympians](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Olympians)

  2. [Resistance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534793#workskin) (Inverted World)

  3. [Keyblade Guardian Support Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534682#workskin) (From the Heart Verse)

  4. [Cloud Strife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533875#workskin) (From the Heart Verse)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Apollo (Olympus Coliseum)




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Not Applicable




Status

  1. Alive




Home World

  1. Olympus Prime




Origin

  1. Percy Jackson and the Olympians





	90. Hades

Name

  1. Hades




Aliases

  1. Lord of the Dead, Darth Death Breath




Appearances

  1. Prophecy Breakers; From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. Wife

    1. Persephone

  2. Titans

    1. Father

      1. Kronos

    2. Mother

      1. Rhea

  3. Olympians

    1. Sibling

      1. Zeus

      2. Poseidon

      3. [Hestia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534442#workskin)

      4. Demeter

      5. [Hera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534466#workskin)

    2. Various Nieces, Nephews, and Extended Family

  4. Children

    1. [Bianca di Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534289#workskin)

    2. [Nico di Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534265#workskin)

    3. Hazel Levesque †




Affiliations

  1. [Olympians](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Olympians)

  2. [Underworld](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Underworld)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Pluto




Marital Status

  1. Married




Soulmates

  1. Not Applicable




Status

  1. Active (Prophecy Breakers; From the Heart)

  2. Deceased (The Inverted World)




Home World

  1. Olympus Prime




Origin

  1. Percy Jackson and the Olympians





	91. Hera

Name

  1. Hera




Aliases

  1. Goddess of Marriage, Goddess of Family, That One Bitch




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. Husband

    1. Zeus

  2. Titans

    1. Father

      1. Kronos

    2. Mother

      1. Rhea

  3. Olympians

    1. Sibling

      1. Zeus

      2. Poseidon

      3. [Hades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534457#workskin)

      4. Demeter

      5. [Hestia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534442#workskin)

    2. Various Nieces, Nephews, and Extended Family

  4. Children

    1. Hephaestus

    2. Ares




Affiliations

  1. [Olympians](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Olympians)

  2. [Camp Half Blood](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Camp_Half-Blood)

  3. [Camp Jupiter](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Camp_Jupiter)

  4. [Keyblade Corps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534802#workskin)

  5. [Keyblade Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534682#workskin)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. Juno




Marital Status

  1. Married




Soulmates

  1. Not Applicable




Status

  1. Active (Prophecy Breakers; From the Heart)

  2. Deceased (The Inverted World)




Home World

  1. Olympus Prime




Origin

  1. Percy Jackson and the Olympians





	92. Anakin Solo

Name

  1. Anakin Solo




Aliases

  1. Skywalker’s Legacy




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse; Anakin Skywalker and the Time Traveling Grandchildren




Family

  1. Father

    1. Biological

      1. Han Solo †

    2. Adoptive

      1. [Wade Wilson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534655#workskin) (From the Heart Verse)

  2. Mother

    1. Leia Organa †

  3. Siblings

    1. [Jacen Solo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534487#workskin) | [Darth Caedus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534487#workskin)

    2. [Jaina Solo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534493)

  4. Cousins

    1. Ben Skywalker

  5. Uncles

    1. Luke Skywalker †

    2. Chewbacca (honorary) †

    3. Lando Calrissian (honorary) †

  6. Aunts

    1. Mara Jade Skywalker †




Affiliations

  1. [New Jedi Order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534847#workskin)

  2. [Robot City](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robots_\(2005_film\))

  3. Deadpool




Known Teachers

  1. Luke Skywalker †

  2. Mara Jade Skywalker †

  3. [Ikrit](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ikrit) †




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. [Zack Fair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533887#workskin) (Final Fantasy Universe)

  2. Minato Namikaze (Naruto Universe)

  3. [Ventus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533269#workskin) (Kingdom Hearts)




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Primary

    1. [Tahiri Veila](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534511#workskin) †




Status

  1. Alive (in story)

  2. Deceased (Origin Universe)




Home World

  1. Coruscant

  2. Robot City (Adoptive)




Origin

  1. Star Wars Legends





	93. Jacen Solo | Darth Caedus

Name

  1. Jacen Solo




Aliases

  1. Darth Caedus, Corruption of the Force, Fate Breaker, Yun-Shuno, Yun-Yammka




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse; Anakin Skywalker and the Time Traveling Grandchildren; A Boy and his Ghost; Final Anime




Family

  1. Wife

    1. Tenel Ka Djo †

  2. Father

    1. Han Solo †

  3. Mother

    1. Leia Organa †

  4. Siblings

    1. [Jaina Solo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534493)

    2. [Anakin Solo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534475#workskin)

  5. Cousins

    1. Ben Skywalker

  6. Uncles

    1. Luke Skywalker †

    2. Chewbacca (honorary) †

    3. Lando Calrissian (honorary) †

  7. Aunts

    1. Mara Jade Skywalker †




Affiliations

  1. [New Jedi Order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534847#workskin) (Formerly)

  2. [Lumiya’s Sith](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Lumiya%27s_Sith) (Formerly)

  3. [Keyblade Corps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534802#workskin)

  4. [Chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533473#workskin) (Loosely)

  5. [Returners (Final Anime)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534724)




Known Teachers

  1. Luke Skywalker †

  2. Lumiya †

  3. Vergere †

  4. Darth Traya †




Known Students

  1. Ben Skywalker

  2. [Tahiri Veila](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534511#workskin) †

  3. Conner Kent (Final Anime)

  4. [Harry Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45553816) (A Boy and his Ghost)




Counterparts

  1. [Terra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533317#workskin) (Kingdom Hearts)




Marital Status

  1. Widowed




Soulmates

  1. Primary

    1. [Jaina Solo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534493)

  2. Artificial

    1. Vergere †




Status

  1. Alive

    1. Incapacitated (From the Heart Verse)

    2. Active (Anakin Skywalker and the Time Traveling Grandchildren; Final Anime)

  2. Deceased

    1. Origin Universe and A Boy and His Ghost




Home World

  1. Coruscant




Origin

  1. Star Wars Legends





	94. Jaina Solo

Name

  1. Jaina Solo Fel




Aliases

  1. Sword of the Jedi, Yun-Harla




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse; Anakin Skywalker and the Time Traveling Grandchildren; A Boy and his Ghost)




Family

  1. Husband

    1. Jagged Fel †

  2. Father

    1. Han Solo †

  3. Mother

    1. Leia Organa †

  4. Siblings

    1. [Jacen Solo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534487#workskin)

    2. [Anakin Solo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534475#workskin)

  5. Cousins

    1. Ben Skywalker

  6. Uncles

    1. Luke Skywalker †

    2. Chewbacca (honorary) †

    3. Lando Calrissian (honorary) †

  7. Aunts

    1. Mara Jade Skywalker †




Affiliations

  1. [New Jedi Order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534847#workskin)

  2. [Keyblade Corps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534802#workskin)




Known Teachers

  1. Luke Skywalker †

  2. Kyp Durron †

  3. Mara Jade Skywalker †




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. [Aqua](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533323#workskin) (Kingdom Hearts)




Marital Status

  1. Widowed




Soulmates

  1. Primary

    1. [Jacen Solo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534487#workskin)




Status

  1. Active




Home World

  1. Coruscant




Origin

  1. Star Wars Legends





	95. Mezhan Kwaad

Name

  1. Mezhan Kwaad




Aliases

  1. [Master Shaper](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Master_Shaper), Heretic




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. Extended Family

    1. [Domain Kwaad](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Domain_Kwaad)




Affiliations

  1. [Yuuzhan Vong Empire](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Yuuzhan_Vong_empire) (Formerly)

  2. [Skuld’s Alliance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534757#workskin)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. [Nem Yim](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Nen_Yim) †




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Not Applicable




Status

  1. Active

  2. Deceased (Origin Universe)




Home World

  1. [Koros-Strohna](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Koros-Strohna)




Origin

  1. Star Wars Legends





	96. Tahiri Veila

Name

  1. Tahiri Veila




Aliases

  1. [One-Who-Was-Shaped](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/One-who-was-shaped), [Yun-Ne’Shel](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Yun-Ne%27Shel), Sith Apprentice




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. Unknown




Affiliations

  1. [New Jedi Order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534847#workskin) (Formerly)

  2. [Lumiya’s Sith](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Lumiya%27s_Sith) (Formerly)

  3. [Keyblade Corps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534802#workskin) (Loosely)




Known Teachers

  1. [Ikrit](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ikrit)

  2. Luke Skywalker

  3. [Darth Caedus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534487#workskin)




Known Students

  1. None




Counterparts

  1. [Skuld](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533311#workskin) (Kingdom Hearts)




Marital Status

  1. Single




Soulmates

  1. Primary

    1. [Anakin Solo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534475#workskin)




Status

  1. Deceased




Home World

  1. Tatooine




Origin

  1. Star Wars Legends





	97. Wade Wilson

Name

  1. Wade Wilson




Aliases

  1. Deadpool, Merc With a Mouth




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse




Family

  1. Ex-Wife

    1. [Shiklah](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Shiklah_\(Earth-616\))

  2. Children

    1. Biologically

      1. [Eleanor Camacho](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Eleanor_Camacho_\(Earth-616\)) †

    2. Adopted

      1. [Anakin Solo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534475#workskin) (From the Heart Verse)




Affiliations

  1. [Robot City](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robots_\(2005_film\))

  2. [Keyblade Corps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534802#workskin) (Loosely, Fromerly)

  3. [Olympians ](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Olympians)(Loosely)




Known Teachers

  1. None




Known Students

  1. [Anakin Solo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534475#workskin) (Informally)




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Divorced




Soulmates

  1. Primary

    1. Peter Parker




Status

  1. Alive




Home World

  1. [Earth 616](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-616)




Origin

  1. Marvel Comics





	98. Keyblade Guardians

Group Name

  1. Keyblade Guardians




Appearances

  1. Chains of Fate; From the Heart Verse; Destiny’s Chosen




Team Leaders

  1. Yen Sid (Formerly)

  2. [Mickey Mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533383#workskin)




Current Members

  1. [Sora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533218)

  2. [Riku](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533227#workskin)

  3. [Kairi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533236#workskin)

  4. [Lea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533422#workskin)

  5. [Ventus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533269#workskin)

  6. [Roxas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533287)

  7. [Xion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533296#workskin)

  8. [Terra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533317#workskin)

  9. [Aqua](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533323#workskin)




Former Members

  1. [Eraqus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533449#workskin) †

  2. [Skuld](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533311#workskin)




Allies

  1. Keyblade Guardians Support Squad

    1. [Percy Jackson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534238#workskin)

    2. [Jason Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534253#workskin)

    3. [Thalia Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534259#workskin)

    4. [Nico di Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534265#workskin)

    5. [Bianca di Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534289#workskin)

    6. [Leo Valdez](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45553135)

    7. [Hestia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534442#workskin)

    8. [Apollo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534454#workskin)

    9. [Tina Branford](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533779#workskin)

    10. [Sabin Rene Figaro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533782#workskin)

    11. [Noctis Lucis Caelum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534106#workskin)

  2. [Elemental Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534700#workskin)




Enemies

  1. [Skuld](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533311#workskin)

  2. [Maleficent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533344#workskin)

  3. [Organization XIII](https://kingdomhearts.fandom.com/wiki/Organization_XIII)

  4. [Real Organization XIII](https://kingdomhearts.fandom.com/wiki/Thirteen_Seekers_of_Darkness)

  5. [Xehanort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533404#workskin)




Base of Operations

  1. Mysterious Tower




Status

  1. Active




Origin

  1. Kingdom Hearts





	99. Harry Potter

Name

  1. Harry Potter




Aliases

  1. The Boy Who Lived, Chosen One, Undesirable Number One




Appearances

  1. Reincarnation Verse; A Boy and his Ghost; Destiny’s Chosen; Final Anime




Family

  1. Father

    1. Biological

      1. [James Potter](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/James_Potter_I) †

    2. Adoptive

      1. [Sora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533218) (Destiny’s Chosen)

      2. [Ventus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533269#workskin) (Destiny’s Chosen)

  2. Mother

    1. [Lily Potter](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Lily_J._Potter) †




Affiliations

  1. [Hogwarts](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Hogwarts_School_of_Witchcraft_and_Wizardry)

  2. [Gryffindor House](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Gryffindor)

  3. [Grey Jedi Knights](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Gray_Jedi) (A Boy and his Ghost)

  4. Cosmos




Known Teachers

  1. Hogwarts Staff

  2. [Jacen Solo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534487#workskin) (A Boy and his Ghost)




Known Students

  1. [Dumbledore’s Army](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Dumbledore%27s_Army)




Counterparts

  1. Unknown




Marital Status

  1. Married (Origin Universe)




Soulmates

  1. Primary

    1. Unknown

  2. Artificial

    1. Tom Riddle | Voldemort




Status

  1. Active




Home World

  1. World of Magic




Origin

  1. Harry Potter





	100. Sora’s Heart Squad

Group Name

  1. Sora’s Heart Squad




Appearances

  1. A Shadow, A Light, and A Sky; From the Heart Verse; Destiny’s Chosen




Team Leaders

  1. [Sora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533218)




Current Members

  1. [Ventus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533269#workskin)

  2. [Vanitas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533260#workskin)

  3. [Roxas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533287)

  4. [Xion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533296#workskin)




Former Members

  1. None




Allies

  1. [Keyblade Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534682#workskin)

  2. [Elemental Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534700#workskin)




Enemies

  1. [Skuld](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533311#workskin)

  2. [Maleficent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533344#workskin)

  3. [Organization XIII](https://kingdomhearts.fandom.com/wiki/Organization_XIII)

  4. [Real Organization XIII](https://kingdomhearts.fandom.com/wiki/Thirteen_Seekers_of_Darkness)

  5. [Xehanort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533404#workskin)

  6. [Eraqus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533449#workskin)

  7. Voldemort




Base of Operations

  1. Sora’s Heart




Status

  1. Active




Origin

  1. Kingdom Hearts 





	101. Uzumaki Clan

Group Name

  1. Uzumaki Clan




Appearances

  1. Chains of Fate; Final Anime; Less Than Trash




Team Leaders

  1. Ashina Uzumaki (Formerly) †

  2. Naruto Uzumaki




Current Members

  1. Karin

  2. Chains of Fate

    1. [Axel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533422#workskin)

    2. [Rosso](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533896#workskin)

    3. [Sora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533218)

    4. [Terra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533317#workskin)




Former Members

  1. Nagato †

  2. Kushina Uzumaki †

  3. [Eraqus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533449#workskin) (Chains of Fate) †




Allies

  1. Konohagakure

    1. Minato Namikaze †

    2. Kakashi Hatake

    3. Sasuke Uchiha

    4. Sakura Haruno




Enemies

  1. Madara Uchiha

  2. Obito Uchiha

  3. Danzo




Base of Operations

  1. New Uzushiogakure




Status

  1. Active (Chains of Fate)

  2. Scattered (All Other Incarnations)




Origin

  1. Naruto





	102. Elemental Guardians

Group Name

  1. Elemental Guardians




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse; Final Anime




Team Leaders

  1. First Generation

    1. [Zest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533482#workskin) (Formerly) †

  2. Second Generation

    1. Luneth (Formerly) †

  3. Third Generation

    1. [Bartz Klauser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533707#workskin)




Current Members

  1. Third Generation

    1. [Lenna Tycoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533746#workskin)

    2. [Krile Mayer Baldesion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533761#workskin)




Former Members

  1. First Generation

    1. [Sauber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533485#workskin) †

    2. [Floe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533497#workskin) †

    3. [Daewoo ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533503#workskin)†

  2. Second Generation

    1. Arc †

    2. Refia †

    3. Ignus †

  3. Third Generation

    1. Galuf Baldesion †

    2. [Faris Scherwiz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533725#workskin) †




Allies

  1. [Keyblade Corps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534802#workskin)

  2. [Keyblade Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534682#workskin)

  3. Potential Elemental Guardians

    1. [Sora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533218)

    2. [Riku](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533227#workskin)

    3. [Kairi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533236#workskin)

    4. [Percy Jackson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534238#workskin)

    5. [Thalia Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534259#workskin)

    6. [Jason Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534253#workskin)

    7. [Nico di Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534265#workskin)




Enemies

  1. [Elemental Archfiends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534814#workskin)

  2. [Garland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533473#workskin) | [Chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533473#workskin)

  3. Exdeath

  4. [Skuld](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533311#workskin)

  5. [Ardyn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534205#workskin)

  6. Shinryu




Base of Operations

  1. Mobile




Status

  1. Fragmented




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy I





	103. Team Strife

Group Name

  1. Team Strife




Appearances

  1. Chains of Fate; Final Anime




Team Leaders

  1. [Cloud Strife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533875#workskin)




Current Members

  1. [Sora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533218)

  2. [Tidus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534100#workskin)

  3. [Ultimecia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534007#workskin)




Former Members

  1. [Rinoa Heartilly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533944#workskin) †




Allies

  1. [New Uzushiogakure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534865#workskin)

  2. Team Kakashi

  3. [Returners (Final Anime)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534724#workskin)




Enemies

  1. [Kuja](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534079#workskin) (Formerly)

  2. Orochimaru

  3. [Chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533473#workskin)




Base of Operations

  1. Mobile




Status

  1. Active




Origin

  1. Chains of Fate





	104. Branford Orphanage

Group Name

  1. Branford Orphanage




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse




Team Leaders

  1. [Tina Branford](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533779#workskin)




Current Members

  1. Helpers

    1. [Sabin Rene Figaro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533782#workskin)

    2. [Jason Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534253#workskin)

    3. [Sally Jackson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45554563)

  2. Orphans

    1. [Prompto Argentum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534127#workskin)

    2. [Noctis Lucis Caelum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534106#workskin)

    3. Luneth

    4. [Leo Valdez](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45553135)




Former Members

  1. Helpers

    1. Laguna Loire †

  2. Orphans

    1. [Lunafreya Nox Fleuret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534178#workskin) †

    2. Irvine Kinneas †




Allies

  1. [Sora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533218)

  2. [Faris Scherwiz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533725#workskin) †




Enemies

  1. [Ardyn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534205#workskin)

  2. [Kefka](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533866#workskin)




Base of Operations

  1. Destiny Islands




Status

  1. Fragmented




Origin

  1. From the Heart I: The Search for Friends





	105. Returners (Final Anime)

Group Name

  1. Returners (Final Anime)




Appearances

  1. Final Anime




Team Leaders

  1. [Edgar Roni Figaro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533812#workskin)




Current Members

  1. Rumplestilskin 

  2. [Locke Cole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533845#workskin)

  3. Jedi Exile

  4. Lex Luthor

  5. Darth Revan

  6. [Sora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533218)




Former Members

  1. [Kain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533653#workskin)




Allies

  1. [Golbez](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533599#workskin)




Enemies

  1. Cosmos

  2. [Chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533473#workskin)

  3. [Xehanort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533404#workskin)

  4. [Kefka](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533866#workskin)




Base of Operations

  1. Mobile




Status

  1. Active




Origin

  1. Dissidia Opera Omnia





	106. Maleficent’s Villian Alliance

Group Name

  1. Maleficent’s Villain Alliance




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse; Chains of Fate




Team Leaders

  1. [Maleficent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533344#workskin)




Current Members

  1. Pete




Former Members

  1. Jafar

  2. Oogie Boogie

  3. Cora (Queen of Hearts)

  4. Captain Hook

  5. Hades (Olympus Coliseum)

  6. [Riku](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533227#workskin)




Allies

  1. [Xehanort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533404#workskin) (Formerly)

  2. [Rosso the Crimson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533896#workskin)

  3. [Skuld](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533311#workskin) (Loosely)




Enemies

  1. [Keyblade Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534682#workskin)

  2. [Organization XIII](https://kingdomhearts.fandom.com/wiki/Organization_XIII)




Base of Operations

  1. Villains Vale, Hollow Bastion




Status

  1. Disbanded




Origin

  1. Kingdom Hearts





	107. Skuld’s Alliance

Group Name

  1. Skuld’s Alliance




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse




Team Leaders

  1. [Skuld](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533311#workskin)




Current Members

  1. [Ardyn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534205#workskin)

  2. [Kefka](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533866#workskin)

  3. [Maleficent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533344#workskin)

  4. [Mezhan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534496#workskin)

  5. [Rosso](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533896#workskin)

  6. Tai Lung

  7. [Ultimecia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534007#workskin)

  8. [Zell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533968#workskin)




Former Members

  1. [Kai](https://kungfupanda.fandom.com/wiki/Kai_\(Kung_Fu_Panda_3\)) †

  2. [Lord Shen](https://kungfupanda.fandom.com/wiki/Shen) †




Allies

  1. [Gilgamesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533770#workskin) (Unwillingly)

  2. [Riku](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533227#workskin) (Unwillingly)

  3. [Bianca di Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534289#workskin) (Unwillingly)




Enemies

  1. [Keyblade Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534682#workskin)

  2. [Elemental Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534700#workskin)

  3. [Sora’s Heart Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534685#workskin)




Base of Operations

  1. Villains Vale, Hollow Bastion




Status

  1. Active




Origin

  1. From the Heart II





	108. Team Crimson

Group Name

  1. Team Crimson




Appearances

  1. Chains of Fate




Team Leaders

  1. [Rosso the Crimson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533896#workskin)




Current Members

  1. [Riku](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533227#workskin)

  2. Menma Uzumaki




Former Members

  1. None




Allies

  1. [Maleficent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533344#workskin)

  2. [Golbez](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533599#workskin)




Enemies

  1. [New Uzushiogakure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534865#workskin)

  2. [Konohagakure ](https://boruto.fandom.com/wiki/Konohagakure)

  3. [Kuja](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534079#workskin)

  4. Orochimaru




Base of Operations

  1. Mobile




Status

  1. Active




Origin

  1. Chains of Fate





	109. Princesses of Light

Group Name

  1. Princess of Lights




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse; Chains of Fate; Destiny’s Chosen




Team Leaders

  1. None




Current Members

  1. Anna

  2. Elsa

  3. [Kairi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533236#workskin)




Former Members

  1. Alice

  2. Aurora

  3. Belle

  4. Cinderella

  5. [Lunafreya Nox Fleuret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534178#workskin) †

  6. Jasmine

  7. Snow White




Allies

  1. [Keyblade Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534682#workskin)

  2. [Keyblade Corps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534802#workskin)

  3. [Elemental Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534700#workskin)




Enemies

  1. [Maleficent's Villain Alliance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534733#workskin)

  2. [Organization XIII](https://kingdomhearts.fandom.com/wiki/Organization_XIII)

  3. [Real Organization XIII](https://kingdomhearts.fandom.com/wiki/Thirteen_Seekers_of_Darkness)




Base of Operations

  1. None




Status

  1. Active




Origin

  1. Kingdom Hearts





	110. Resistance (Inverted World)

Group Name

  1. Resistance (Inverted World)




Appearances

  1. The Inverted World




Team Leaders

  1. Rhea




Current Members

  1. [Jason Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534253#workskin)

  2. [Rachel Elizabeth Dare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534436#workskin)

  3. Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano

  4. Clarisse la Rue

  5. [Hestia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534442#workskin)




Former Members

  1. [Annabeth Chase](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534403#workskin) †

  2. Will Solace †

  3. [Olympians](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Olympians) †




Allies

  1. House of Life

  2. Hotel Valhalla




Enemies

  1. Kronos | Saturn

  2. [Titans](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Titan_Army)

  3. [Percy Jackson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534238#workskin)




Base of Operations

  1. Camp Half Blood, New York




Status

  1. Active




Origin

  1. The Inverted World





	111. Keyblade Corps

Group Name

  1. Keyblade Corps




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse




Team Leaders

  1. [Ventus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533269#workskin)




Current Members

  1. None




Former Members

  1. Dandelions

    1. Laurium

    2. [Skuld](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533311#workskin)

    3. Erlena

    4. Brain

    5. Ephemer †

    6. Strelitzia †




Allies

  1. First Generation Guardians Light

    1. [Zest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533482#workskin) †

    2. [Sauber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533485#workskin) †

    3. [Daewoo ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533503#workskin)†

    4. [Floe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533497#workskin) †

  2. Second Generation Guardians of Light

    1. Luneth †

    2. Arc †

    3. Refia †

    4. Ignus †

  3. Third Generation Guardians of Light

    1. [Bartz Klauser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533707#workskin) †

    2. [Faris Scherwiz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533725#workskin) †

    3. [Lenna Tycoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533746#workskin) †

    4. [Krile Mayer Baldesion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533761#workskin) †

  4. [Kingdom of Baron ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534832#workskin)

    1. [Cecil Harvey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533617#workskin) †

    2. [Rosa Joanna Farrell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533623#workskin) †

    3. [Golbez](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533599#workskin) †

    4. [Kain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533653#workskin) †

  5. [New Republic](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/New_Republic) | [New Jedi Order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534847#workskin)

    1. Luke Skywalker †

    2. Mara Jade Skywalker †

    3. Leia Organa Solo †

    4. Han Solo †

    5. [Jacen Solo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534487#workskin)

    6. [Jaina Solo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534493)

    7. [Tahiri Veila](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534511#workskin) †

    8. Ben Skywalker

  6. Misc Support

    1. [Hera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534466#workskin)

    2. [Wade Wilson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534655#workskin)




Enemies

  1. Heartless

  2. [Master Ava](https://kingdomhearts.fandom.com/wiki/Ava) †

  3. Strelitzia’s Killer

  4. [Order of the Sith Lords](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Order_of_the_Sith_Lords)




Base of Operations

  1. Daybreak Town




Status

  1. Defunct




Origin

  1. From the Heart Verse





	112. Elemental Archfiends

 Group Name

  1. [Elemental Archfiends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534814#workskin)




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse




Team Leaders

  1. [Chaos FFI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533473#workskin)

  2. [Golbez](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533599#workskin) (Formerly)




Current Members

  1. First Incarnation

    1. [Lich](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533509#workskin)

    2. [Tiamat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533518#workskin)

    3. [Kraken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533530#workskin)

    4. [Marilith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533557#workskin)

  2. Second Incarnation

    1. [Cerberus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533569#workskin)

    2. [Echidna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533578#workskin)

    3. [Ahriman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533590#workskin)

    4. [Ladon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533593#workskin)

  3. Third Incarnation

    1. [Scarmiglione](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533698#workskin)

    2. [Cagnazzo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533683#workskin)

    3. [Barbariccia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533692#workskin)

    4. [Rubicante](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533668#workskin)




Former Members

  1. None




Allies

  1. [Golbez](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533599#workskin)

  2. [Hades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534457#workskin) (Olympus Prime)




Enemies

  1. [Elemental Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534700#workskin)

  2. [Keyblade Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534682#workskin)

  3. [Skuld’s Alliance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534757#workskin)




Base of Operations

  1. Various




Status

  1. Fragmented




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy I





	113. Kingdom of Baron

Group Name

  1. Kingdom of Baron




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse




Team Leaders

  1. [King of Baron](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/King_of_Baron) †

  2. [Cecil Harvey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533617#workskin)




Current Members

  1. [Rosa Joanna Farrell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533623#workskin)

  2. [Kain Highwind ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533653#workskin)




Former Members

  1. None




Allies

  1. [Golbez](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533599#workskin) †

  2. Edge †

  3. Rydia †

  4. Yang †




Enemies

  1. Zemus †




Base of Operations

  1. Baron Castle




Status

  1. Defunct




Origin

  1. Final Fantasy IV





	114. New Jedi Order

Group Name

  1. New Jedi Order




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse; A Boy and his Ghost; Anakin Skywalker and the Time Traveling Grandchildren




Team Leaders

  1. Luke Skywalker




Current Members

  1. Mara Jade Skywalker

  2. Leia Organa Solo

  3. [Jacen Solo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534487#workskin)

  4. [Jaina Solo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534493#workskin)

  5. Ben Skywalker




Former Members

  1. [Darth Caedus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534487#workskin) (Divergent Future Timeline)

  2. [Anakin Solo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534475#workskin) †




Allies

  1. New Republic

    1. Han Solo

  2. [Keyblade Corps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534802#workskin) (From the Heart Verse)




Enemies

  1. [Yuuzhan Vong](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Yuuzhan_Vong_empire)

  2. [Order of the Sith Lords](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Order_of_the_Sith_Lords)

  3. [Master Ava](https://kingdomhearts.fandom.com/wiki/Ava)




Base of Operations

  1. Ossus




Status

  1. Active (A Boy and his Ghost; Anakin Skywalker and the Time Traveling Grandchildren)

  2. Defunct (From the Heart Verse)




Origin

  1. Star Wars Legends





	115. Trinity Trio

Group Name

  1. Trinity Trio




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse; Destiny’s Chosen




Team Leaders

  1. [Sora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533218)




Current Members

  1. [Donald Duck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533398#workskin)

  2. [Goofy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533401#workskin)




Former Members

  1. None




Allies

  1. [Keyblade Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534682#workskin)

  2. [Elemental Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534700#workskin) (From the Heart Verse)




Enemies

  1. [Maleficent’s Villain Alliance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534733#workskin)

  2. [Skuld’s Alliance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534757#workskin)

  3. [Organization XIII](https://kingdomhearts.fandom.com/wiki/Organization_XIII)

  4. [Real Organization XIII ](https://kingdomhearts.fandom.com/wiki/Thirteen_Seekers_of_Darkness)




Base of Operations

  1. Mobile, Gummy Ship




Status

  1. Active (From the Heart Verse)

  2. Disbanded (Destiny’s Chosen)




Origin

  1. Kingdom Hearts 





	116. New Uzushiogakure

Group Name

  1. New Uzushiogakure




Appearances

  1. Chains of Fate




Team Leaders

  1. [Mickey Mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533383#workskin)




Current Members

  1. [Team Strife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534706#workskin)

  2. [Knights of Baron](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534832#workskin)

  3. [Uzumaki Clan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534691#workskin)

  4. Highwind Clan

  5. [SeeD](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/SeeD)




Former Members

  1. [Traitor’s Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45555211)

    1. [Kuja](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534079#workskin)

    2. [Ultimecia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534007#workskin)

    3. [Rosso the Crimson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533896#workskin)

  2. [Ashina Uzumaki](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Ashina_Uzumaki) †




Allies

  1. [Konohagakure](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Konohagakure)




Enemies

  1. [Traitor’s Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45555211)

  2. [Maleficent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533344#workskin)

  3. [Organization XIII](https://kingdomhearts.fandom.com/wiki/Organization_XIII)

  4. Madara Uchiha




Base of Operations

  1. Radiant Garden




Status

  1. Active




Origin

  1. Chains of Fate





	117. Luke Castellan’s Demigod Alliance

Group Name

  1. Luke Castellan's Demigod Alliance




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse




Team Leaders

  1. [Luke Castellan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534304#workskin)




Current Members

  1. [Bianca di Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534289#workskin)

  2. Alabaster Torrington




Former Members

  1. Chris Rodriguez




Allies

  1. [Nico di Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534265#workskin)

  2. [Percy Jackson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534238#workskin)

  3. [Annabeth Chase](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534403#workskin)

  4. [Thalia Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534259#workskin)




Enemies

  1. [Titans](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Titan_Army)

  2. [Olympians](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Olympians)  

  3. [Triumvirate](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Triumvirate_Holdings)  




Base of Operations

  1. Mobile




Status

  1. Active




Origin

  1. From the Heart II: Titanomachy 





	118. Dark Realm Survival Squad

Group Name

  1. Dark Realm Survival Squad




Appearances

  1. From the Heart Verse




Team Leaders

  1. [Aqua](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533323#workskin)




Current Members

  1. [Gladiolus Amicitia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534133#workskin)

  2. [Prompto Argentum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534127#workskin)




Former Members

  1. None




Allies

  1. Secret Avengers




Enemies

  1. [Darla](https://buffy.fandom.com/wiki/Darla)

  2. [Skuld’s Alliance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534757#workskin)  




Base of Operations

  1. Mobile




Status

  1. Active




Origin

  1. FtH: Dark Realm





	119. Wayfinder Trio

Group Name

  1. Wayfinder Trio




Appearances

  1. Chains of Fate; From the Heart Verse




Team Leaders

  1. [Aqua](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533323#workskin)




Current Members

  1. [Terra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533317#workskin)

  2. [Ventus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533269#workskin)




Former Members

  1. None




Allies

  1. [Mickey Mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533383#workskin)

  2. [Keyblade Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534682#workskin)

  3. [Vanitas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533260#workskin) (Occasionally)




Enemies

  1. [Xehanort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533404#workskin)

  2. [Eraqus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533449#workskin)

  3. [Real Organization XIII](https://kingdomhearts.fandom.com/wiki/Thirteen_Seekers_of_Darkness)

  4. [Maleficent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533344#workskin)

  5. Vanitas (Occasionally)

  6. [Skuld’s Alliance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534757#workskin)




Base of Operations

  1. Land of Departure




Status

  1. Fragmented




Origin

  1. Kingdom Hearts





	120. Traitor's Three

Group Name

  1. Traitor’s Three




Appearances

  1. Chains of Fate




Team Leaders

  1. [Kuja](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534079#workskin)




Current Members

  1. None




Former Members

  1. [Rosso the Crimson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45533896#workskin)

  2. [Ultimecia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157215/chapters/45534007#workskin)




Allies

  1. Madara Uchiha




Enemies

  1. [Uzushiogakure](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Uzushiogakure)




Base of Operations

  1. None




Status

  1. Disbanded




Origin

  1. Chains of Fate





End file.
